


Mass Effect: Going their own Way

by HarlequinR



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, For Want of a Nail, Quarians, Worldbuilding, not Council friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2018-11-06 10:16:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 40
Words: 36,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11034141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarlequinR/pseuds/HarlequinR
Summary: One malfunction can make all the difference.





	1. Navigation, harder than it looks...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted with timelines on alternativehistory.net   
> https://www.alternatehistory.com/forum/threads/mass-effect-going-their-own-way.415272/

Looking back it was almost funny that one survey ship with a glitched navigational computer could have such an impact on the fate of two entire species.  
  
As one of the Migrant Fleet's scouting vessels the Girik had found a previously unknown and active primary relay, with another system within ftl range of its destination. As the crew completed their investigation of the far system they were able to excitedly report back to the Fleet that they had found a substantial series of high value mineral deposits. There had also been the pleasant surprise to find yet another system within their ftl range and as the mining ships started arriving they departed after resupplying. The crew only realised they had a problem on their hands when they found themselves deposited into open space while the navigation computer marked them as having arrived at the edge of their expected destination. An end point they were able to determine was still slightly less than half again as far as they had already travelled. More critical though was the status of their drive core's static build-up, manual readings disagreeing with automated monitoring. Turning back was out of the question and going forward carried only a theoretical safety margin, but what other choice did they have?  
  
En route they made calculations based on prior observations and dropped to sub-light velocity as close as they could to the region most likely to hold gas giants, a manoeuvre that they successfully carried out. First contact (de facto) occurred at this point as the Girik came into contact with the Idavoll system's datasphere and a semi-adaptive advertising program triggered the computer's firewall into shutting down communications. First contact (de jure) occurred ten minutes later when a trio of system monitor craft boxed them into a course towards the polar orbital station they had recently launched from, active targeting engaged as communication attempts on their part had failed. While there was substantial questioning on the who, why and where of their arrival and a pointed discussion on safe flight protocol and the fines payable by those who ignore them, the Girik's crew were nonetheless left feeling that first contact had been rather played up in the history books. They would return to the Migrant Fleet with a repaired navigation computer, a basic working knowledge of the League of Systems and a temporary licence to trade in system (necessary for proposes of refuelling and repair).  
  
The mineral survey they had sent to the Flotilla had turned out to be rather underestimating the scale of the find, with mining operations escalating regularly as detailed surveys revealed deeper veins. At the same time the Conclave and Admiralty board were both heavily discussing this new discovery and if and how it might be of benefit or threat. The decision was eventually made to send a small group back with a hold full of rare earth metals and instructions to make more formal contact and look at the possibilities of future relations. They returned with a much more detailed understanding of how the League operated, a provisional contract in the hands of the freighter captain for more of the same and a section of hull plating, purchased for the Flotilla's engineers to inspect. No particular concern was given over informing the Citadel Council regarding what was happening.


	2. Negotiations

''I don't quite understand the problem. I thought a contract of this size would be a welcome source of steady income for your guild?'' Admiral Zaal'Koris could feel the stable mooring of the Guild Master's office threatening to shear away from him. He should have known better.  
  
''Itâ€™s not that I'm looking to turn the work away but, you need to bear in mind the scale of the task your asking for,'' the Guild Master gestured at the hologram projecting over her desk. ''It would monopolise my entire workforce to do it in the time-frame you've outlined, and that's talking into account all the new apprentices I've taken on out of your lot,'' she added pointedly. ''If I turn away work on through traffic our name is going to go out of circulation and that hurts the chances of future contracts. I can't afford the reputation hit.''  
  
The Admiral sighed as he Lent back in his chair, reminding himself that dealing with the League of Systems' convoluted practises was better than continuing as they had before. ''I'm authorised to negotiate on the details, I could perhaps offer additional payments?'' he let the idea hang in the air for a moment. ''The Admiralty Board wants to minimise the time before the fleet moves into League space proper and I know the local planetary governments wont want the Flotilla moving in system and sitting on their doorstep any longer than it needs to.  
  
''The money isn't an issue,'' she assured, waving the idea way, ''the type of long term work we've had out of your fleet so far doesn't happen every day. If you could empty the ships entirely we can cycle them down to cold and vent the atmosphere. That takes care of most of the crew safety issues that would hold things up and we can just strip the entire thing down in one go and work from the inside outwards,'' the hologram shedding gross plating and engine mounts under careful manipulation, ''and regardless of the noise they're making, the amount of platinum and rare earths you've been depositing into the Universal Exchange will keep the dirtsiders supplying you as long as you'll need.'' A pause as the hologram was replaced by normal lighting, ''it's still going to be about half again longer that your wanting but, tell you what. We'll cover the refuelling and life support renewal before your liveships go back into service. Doable?  
  
''Doable. But we'll need time to organise that many people,'' an understatement, ''and I'll need guarantees and initial deliveries from the suppliers before anything starts at all, once a deal gets hammered out.'' So it begins again he thought, ''who would you recommend I approach?''


	3. The Quarian Dilemma

If there was one contentious issue amongst the inhabitants of Citadel space it was the Quarians. On one hand the Migrant fleet was unwelcome as a rule, strip mining any viable deposits without concern of prior claims, undercutting local workers and generally acting as a mobile grey market, at best. On the other hand pilgrims represented a rare opportunity to hire skilled (and disposable) labour with a good work ethic and eye for detail. This was of course only the most basic interpretation of things and hid a great deal of nuance, something which suited many just fine.  
  
For example in many cases no one asked how the Quarians knew where these deposits lay. While it's true that some claim jumping went on just as many occasions were the result of corporate sabotage and both paled beside the number of legitimate operations carried out. In a similar vein several fringe colonies only remained viable thanks to the expertise in infrastructure provided by the Flotilla in violation of the colony's corporate sponsorship contracts and repaid with buying power used on the Fleet's behalf, prices marked up of course to cover the risks.  
  
As for the pilgrims themselves many ended up overworked, underpaid and in positions they were barely qualified for as people bought into the stereotype of engineering excellence and took advantage of the blurry position they held in labour laws. But importantly not always and not everywhere, and several worlds became staple starting points for young Quarians with small, fluctuating communities and a number of corporations maintained a range of products and components specifically for sale to those returning to the fleet or maintaining their suits.  
  
As a result the decline in pilgrims and sightings of the Flotilla, though not noticed for several years after it began, had something of a mixed reaction. On the smaller scale it was generally taken as a bad thing, pushing up costs and indirectly leading to a minor resection amongst the outer colony region. By the time the Council had noticed and then confirmed the Migrant Fleet's disappearance and the complete lack of pilgrims, any discussions made were rather moot. At the higher levels of leadership a general attitude of 'no news is good news' prevailed, the fleet had been a legal tangle and permanent thorn in the Hierarchy's patrol planning. Though a watch for evidence of its location was maintained in case of illegal relay activation, prevailing thinking held them to either be deep in the Traverse or in the throws of an internal disaster.


	4. Crossed Swords

The fight has been drawn out, inconclusive. He can't bring his forward fire arc to bear long enough to be meaningful, they lack the speed to strike at vulnerable sections without risking his broadsides. Nerve, luck and foresight would determine the outcome in one Critical moment. There it is, 'too slow, too tightly grouped' his training and instinct say, 'they can't adjust out of their course in in time now.'  
  
A sudden shift and the trio of frigates turn sharply out of their defensive posture, reflected light flares off silver hulls and static screams across the cruiser's scanners and communications in overlapping bursts of ECM.  
  
''Hard to port! Rotate clockwise along the ventral axis,'' the scream of static dies in favour of the groan of tormented metal as clustered sub-munitions glanced the outer edge of the ring hull instead of bringing ruin to the sub-light engines. Damage and injury reports come in, non structural and minimal. A close strike but nothing like it could have been. A possibility accounted for in his plan.  
  
The enemy lacks the speed to equal their manoeuvrability and overestimates how much his ship is hindered by it's temporary blinding. ''Full ahead. Give me salvo fire as soon as targeting re-initialises, centre ship. Broadsides to engage targets of opportunity.'' The crew of the Ileen were competent, calm but focused with faith in their captain.  
  
''You expected that trick to work twice my friend? Your sister-ship did it too well last week for the story not to get around, Alderson is still hearing about it.''  
  
''Should have known better than to expect consistency from you lot Ericson. Still, managed to spread you to scrap before hand though, an acceptable trade off you think?''  
  
''What are war-games for if not learning from the decisions that kill you? Next time I'll know how quick your trigger finger is, it's good for friends to know these things about each other before it really is life or death. Between ourselves let's call it a draw while listening to our commanders complain about our decisions. I'm on patrol for the next duty rotation but captains Shamme'Hom vas Jira and Jonas Karlson from the Svanr have been running some good joint operation planning, you should talk to them when you get the chance, I'll send an introduction.''


	5. The League of Systems: an Introduction

At the time of the Quarian arrival the League covered sixteen systems spread across a 100 LY sphere, the most recent achieving independent status twenty years prior on the 125th anniversary of the first ftl flight. A further Five systems had sponsored colonies that had not reached independence, beyond these four independent colonies existed outside the LoS structure, one is known to have lost the capacity for interstellar travel however, and two still maintain an actively isolationist stance thought they have offered aid to vessels clearly in distress.  
  
The Quarians were the fifth sentient species directly encountered by Humanity and another four were known of via the interstellar trade web the League was a part of. Levels of interaction varied widely, with a small orbital colony at the top of a space elevator on a bordering Naraka Combine world as compared to the Oort Cloud Transfer Stations that was the closest accepted approach to any Oclus system. The Quarians were however the first to be regularly and consistently seen across the entirety of the LoS and are often seen as the catalyst that would eventually lead to the creation of the far ranging 'caravan fleets'.  
  
Thought the League of Systems appears to be a unified whole from the outside the truth of the matter is more complicated and idiosyncratic to human psychology. Ties of culture, economy and defence bind the league more than political fiat or a desire for species unity. Indeed the systems themselves are rarely fully unified, Idavoll providing a good example with two independent worlds and three stations operating under independent charter. Scale of endeavour, the slow ftl speeds of Human ships compared to those based on Prothian remnants and the 'pioneer' mentality left over from the original foundings hindered early attempts to forge a unified interstellar nation.  
  
The core of the League of Systems as an entity is the Forum. A regular program of meetings allows diplomatic representatives, known as Speakers, to debate, discuss and negotiate between themselves in a neutral setting. In terms of direct power the Forum is limited to League-wide legal and military matters, decided by majority vote of the speakers. The body is of course prone the various pitfalls of any politico-diplomatic body, block voting by system is not an uncommon accusation and lobbyists on behalf of the guilds and chartered communities are a permanent feature. On the other hand surveillance of all areas outside the speakers' private residences and the log of all arrivals, departures and deliveries is available for view by any official body. Oversight for each delegate is, in essence, in the hands of every other delegate's government, a technique that has proven highly effective. On the local level several variants of democracy are in action, from parliamentary representation to direct e-democracy.

Likewise at the heart of the League economy lies the Universal Exchange, operating as both central bank and stock exchange across all internal borders. Scrupulously independent and impartial the UE also holds copies of all business transaction logs as a guarantee against tampering as well as the near real-time financial status of all citizens via their sub-dermal account chip. The acceptance and credibility of the UE has allowed the full transition to electronic currency, though after the intense problems encountered when Earth adopted a single currency during the Unification Period there remains a wide range still in use, with auto-exchange at the time of transaction. Beyond direct currency transactions the Exchange also accepts deposits and withdrawals in a small range of hi value minerals, most commonly platinum. This later service was original set up to help facilitate trade with neighbouring alien societies where proper currency exchange was either impractical or unreliable.  
  
During the early decades of expansion there was a need for consistent and certified skills and training standards across a range of industries and professions critical to the success and indeed survival of crews and populations. At the same time there was a breakdown of the corporate model that was found to be unable to effectively operate over the distances involved. Though on the job training helped, it proved both inconsistent and unreliable in the greater scheme of things. In light of several dangerous incidents a standardised plan of regulation and training was established, starting on Earth and expanding out. Over time, as travel and communication links improved, training organisations and workforces became synonymous. In quite short order this evolved into the modern guilds system, several of which are substantial, though subtle, power blocks in their own right, the Guild of Master Shipwrights and Drafters for example has working capital on par with some planetary governments.  
  
The naval strength of the League has always been something of a balancing act between all involved. Each system maintains a defence fleet that is specifically not tied to any single governing body but to the territory as a whole, mostly frigates and drone carriers but cruisers are also known in the richer or at risk systems. Each is also obliged to pay 15% of the cost of it's own defence fleet towards the League Navy, based out of the Gliese Naval Academy. In comparison to the defence fleets the Navy field a high percentage of cruisers and heavy carriers with frigate and light cruiser escort groups supporting. Unlike the defence fleets all Navy ships are ftl capable and at any time up to half are on active patrol routes across the League's sphere of influence. Mainly due to reasons of cost there is also a notable lean towards fixed, automated defences in orbit and at Lagrange points. Due to being unmanned these are both fully disposable in the event of enemy engagement and only counted quarter of their cost for purposes of calculating Navy contributions.


	6. The Launch

Admiral Zaal'Koris stared out from the Qwib-Qwib's observation window as the Shellen slowly manoeuvred out of dry-dock, its new hull gleaming like so many of the Flotilla ships in the system. For a moment the logistics of accommodating a liveship's crew with no extra space and a lot less food production were taking care of themselves and he could enjoy a moment of silence. ''Ah, Admiral,'' and then the silence was over, ''good to find you at last,''  
  
Journeyman Muir had come aboard shortly after their arrival wearing one of the modified spacesuits the shipwrights had taken to using for when face to face meetings were necessary on his people's ships. It was a curiously disconcerting experience, looking so similar to the people he saw everyday and yet so undeniably alien at the same time. ''Paperwork for satisfactory completion of contract, just needs your biometric sig and it'll be logged with the UE by end of shift.'' Muir was part of Master Kutoroka's delegation of administratively skilled underlings who were handling the logistics of Guild/Flotilla relations. Passing the tablet to the Admiral he took in the sight of the massive vessel moving into open space amongst a gaggle of escort craft.'' Higgens and his team will stay on board for the shakedown to monitor the new ion drive. Just a formality really, the other ships have gone fine, but this is the largest ship we've ever installed on and the data from the live calibration will speed up things on the next one.'' Handing back the device Zaal'Koris turned back to the Shellen, humming a confirmation as he was left again to his own thoughts. To a degree the choice to install the engines in the fleet had been a matter of when, not if, it was going to be done. Too many League worlds were at the extreme edge of, or past, static build-up tolerances, and the relay was in the wrong direction literally and metaphorically speaking

It was still was a mix of pros and cons however. Without the need to discharge a traditional eezo core they could run as far as fuel allowed, and with the efficiency of Human engines that was far indeed. Conversely it was going to be travelled at walking pace. The difference at sub-light wasn't too much of an issue since liveships were never intended for high speed manoeuvres, but a top ftl speed of 50c was shocking in comparison to what he was used to. Almost 150 years as a space faring civilisation and that was the pinnacle of speed in their eyes, he couldn't imagine what it would have been like for the earliest colonists that set out from their homeworld.  
  
But thoughts like that led to places he'd rather not visit again at the moment, with so much still to do. The debates, arguments and near fights in the Conclave and amongst the Admiralty Board had been as heartfelt as they were painful. But they needed to do this, there was just no way of sustaining the fleet long term in Citadel Space when they had no proper facilities to conduct large scale repair and maintenance work. The original assessments made on the first batch of civilian craft had been soberingly brutal reading, even with the admiration shown in the work done to keep them running. Ultimately the decision had been carried through on a single point, was that it didn't need to be permanent. They could move past he limits of the relay network, benefit from the new and untainted relationships made there. And in the goodness of time it was said, when they had grown and strengthened, there was nothing stopping them going back and reclaiming Rannoch. Publicly he was willing to endorse this view of things if it lead somewhere better for his people, privately he worried that there were some whose lives were being eaten away by dreams of the future. For the now though work took priority over introspection, and he headed back to his office.


	7. Differences

Dal'Hom nar Shellen was willing at extend a lot of leeway in term of personal quirks and idiosyncrasies. Part of it was simply the facts of living in close confines with others all her life till she'd started her Pilgrimage and part of it was her parents telling her the importance of making a good impression on the Humans. But there were limits, and very reasonable ones at that she felt were now being crossed. ''To quote last night's film, 'you're having a laugh,'' and her companion's pout was not going to change any opinions on that matter.  
  
''Look, I'm just saying you should think of all the time you spend tinkering with that thing to keep it useful whereas a B.link is 5 minutes to get put in and 5 minutes whenever you want an upgrade,'' Anita Anderson, 24, Guild of Horticulturists, Shangri-La chapter and apprentice-at-large was never quite certain where her friend's reservations came from on the subject of personal communications. ''It's not like they're that expensive either and you barely spend anything past essentials anyway.''  
  
''Lets just put it down to cultural differences, leave it alone and make the most of a free long weekend, they're starting us on the hydroponic waste recycling tomorrow.'' And more importantly there was no way they were getting into a debate about why Humanity thinking it normal to have a personal computer/communicator linked in to their nervous system was so far askew from anyone else's ideas on the matter that it jumped funny and hit scary, not that she would ever say it out loud. It was bad enough their flat saying 'good morning' and asking if she wanted a weather forecast for the day. ''I need to finish writing these notes up anyway so less tech advice, more leaving me to peace, I'll get you at the rail hub.''  
  
The two of them had met on the monorail out from the capitol, Bluepeak, to the smaller satellite city of Silverhill where they were both going to be living. It was a journey where she had her first experience of open grasslands, the open sky, the open emptiness that took all her confidence and left her shuddering and unable to look away. And where Anita had noticed something was wrong, looked past her being an alien, taken hold of her arm and led her away from the window and back to a calmish state of mind. From there they had got talking, shakily at first, about life on the Shellen and apprenticeships and missing their families. When they got past the fine detail they were actually a lot more alike than different, which was pleasant surprise to both of them. After they had reached the arcology in the late afternoon there were directions waiting at the visitor's desk, guiding them to the temporary accommodations where they joined the host of apprentices and students that had signed up for a 2 month 'ecological maintenance program' over the autumn, a nice way of saying they were going to be cheap labour for the city's public works department. Anita was doing it to meet new people and add the work experience to her training record, Dal signed up to get a feel for human society and because she had quickly realised that the stories of prior pilgrimages that she had been gently bombarded with before leaving had not in fact prepared her for finding employment or housing in a previously unknown alien society. No one mentioned anything about providing 'training and/or employment history', setting up an Exchange Account or intermittent agoraphobia. Luckily the program was based on the idea of attracting people from outside to come in and dealt with several of her problems at once, on a temporary basis at least, while she learned how it worked for herself. This led to Anita taking her under her wing and the two of them ending up in a small flat in the Student's Quarter.  
  
Things had settled into a routine and they had been given a small break while the supervisors went over what they had done in the month previous. Plenty of time to pick up the newly arrived crate of nutrient pastes, de-glitch the omnitool again and add another couple of pages to what she was calling 'The Big Book of Useful Pilgrimage Stories' which when completed would be her gift to her new ship, since no one else seemed to have had that kind of good idea. As it turned out the talking building was also correct and the weather was mild for the season with the city centre parkland she could see through the window filling up and the street-side cafes and shops doing good business. Anita had put together a 'must do' list to give her the full Shangri-La experience and they were heading out of the city proper this evening and up past the ironbark tree-line to get a good view of the Fiery Skies, where the planet's magnetic field interacted with the Bluepeak Elevator cable to create a tight vortex that drew solar particles into a permanent and impressive light display. She really needed to find a good set of guidebook to add to her list of 'recommended pre-departure reading'.


	8. Tailor Made

Harper R&D Solutions on El Dorado was five square miles of research labs, engineering workshops, test yards and fabricator arrays, and Krin'Mal nar Tosil had worked all of it. From arriving with no recognised qualifications beyond successful use of cleaning supplies he had worked, studied, worked and proceeded through a stack of technical exams while displaying the practical skills learnt on his mother's ship in the Special Projects wing. After half a year further of being bounced between departments on 'stand in' duty he was now a junior engineer in production prototyping with a better understanding of the start to end process than most of the staff in the facility. More importantly he had an idea.  
  
''And so with the projected population and economic growth figures that the Conclave has released there is an equal future growth in the need for more environmental suits. Now while the existing design has been successful it is also the result doing the best we could with what we had at the time and is over a century old, give or take a few tweaks. If a less cumbersome and more resource efficient design was to be available it would be a win win situation for designers, manufacturers and the Fleet,'' here was the moment of truth. If his department head went with it then the higher management would at least give go-ahead for the initial deign stage. ''As you see from my notes and sketches it would also be simple to adapt the features for human-standard use.''  
  
Dr Serge Lensch was demanding, cantankerous and as happy with over-enthused youths invading his space as any other 80 year old would be, but he was also a man with a keen eye for risks worth taking and the experience to spot the difference between dirty gold and shiny rubbish. There was definitely more importance in this to the young alien than was being let on but that didn't matter, there was potential here. ''Send me the full files then find something to do that doesn't involve bothering me. I'll let you know what I think in the morning.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Krin and the three other members of the development group for the new suit were sitting around a holographic table in consternation. The disappointingly familiar design floating in front of them.  
''We've been idiots.'' two sets of eyes and a faceplate turned to their colleague, no positive indicators given to this statement. Roslyn Jackson showed only an expression of mild revaluation to them.  
Jerry Strand let his head fall to his hand, ''please, do extend us your wisdom then.''  
  
''We've been looking at this from completely the wrong direction. Right, now just to be certain Krin, the whole object here is to keep pathogens from entering the suit? Anything else is a bonus, but ultimately superfluous to the end product, right?''  
  
''Yes...though do bear in mind they are worn for the majority of time, every day.''  
  
''Exactly! We took your suit and spent our time trying to work out how to make better versions of all its parts but there's no need for something so over engineered any more, now that your ships have the new auto-sealing hull components. Look at this,'' a stylus started dancing across her tablet, bringing up a range of new graphics, ''the inner layers from the spacesuit fabric they made over in material sciences. A self healing polymer sandwiched between two sheets of treated Kevlar backed with an antiseptic fabric. We make the entire suit in one piece with a front seam, add a pressure helmet set to stay positive compared to the surrounding atmosphere and install a biofilter to the intake.''  
  
''That may actually work. I mean, we still need to work out fail-safes and redundancies for the helmet but, yeah your right. What were you thinking of using as a biofilter, it's going to need to manually changeable without risking exposure by the wearer?'' The excitement of a breakthrough was spreading now. No wonder Admiral Xen got so enthused at her work.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
''You sure about this?'' 2 complete suit lay on the bench, the first full production models.  
''Yes. If I won't wear it to the proposal meeting, the chances of the Admiralty Board or the Conclave accepting it drop drastically. When they hear that I've been wearing it for a month with no problems the opposite is true,'' and would make sure he was over his nerves. Krin was rather surprised with the anxiety he was feeling at the though of going without his tried and tested suit, theory and practice did not always line up as it turned out.  
  
''Right then, lets make sure you don't get us fired, strip one apart people. Ros, confirm integrity checks on the bodysuit seals. Steph, put the comms and HUD through a full test sequence. I'll make sure the graphene sieves and UV LEDs are a effective as we wanted. Krin, get a lab coat and put it through de-con with yourself while purging the clean room.''  
  
''A lab coat? Why?''  
  
''This suit is 3mm at the thickest part and we made it close fitting to cut down material costs.'' Jerry rested his hand on the younger man's shoulder, ''you in a body-stocking is not an image I need in my life.''  
  
''I might, for scientific purposes of course.'' Steph piped in, grinning, while Roslyn quietly cackled in the background.  
  
''You're all terrible friends.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Admiral Xen had arrived a day earlier than scheduled, which Krin discovered when she breezed through the room like she owned the place trailing a flurry of Human and Quarian scientists in her wake as she diverted strait towards him. He was suddenly aware of what it was like to go completely blank as she gave him her sole attention, ''I want your last two months worth of medical data, test results and full specifications for the suit and your concise reasons for why I should support this idea. I'll be advising one of the weapon design groups, you have half an hour.'' It was like standing in front of a small force of nature.  
  
Three days later time ran out, Admiral Xen and Dr Lensch were there in person, two other members of the Admiralty board and three representatives of the Conclave were also present via hologram, Krin found himself only mildly apprehensive after three days with Xen. She herself had already decided on supporting the proposal in principle prior to the meeting, in between licensing out a new type of plasma weapon and making herself at home in computer sciences. Overall the rest were at least impressed by the initial assessments and there was a nominal agreement for offering it to manufacturers after reshaping for Humans as a general bio-hazard suit. The more critical Quarian market was however dependant of final approval by Special Projects who were getting a half dozen to independently stress test and pick holes in the design of. Given that he hadn't experienced any illness since first dawning it the chances were good, and further iterations for marines and damage control teams would probably be in the pipeline. There was also likely to be a small boom in fabric production as well since there was limited scope to claim the new design as publicly acceptable clothing and he had slipped in a comment about exploring an otherwise abandoned area of Quarian culture to the Conclave representatives after the presentation proper.  
  
Not bad at all he though, if there wasn't a berth on the Moreh after all this there was definitely something wrong with the galaxy.


	9. The Harvester War Pt 1

During the 2260's the League of Systems became involve with an ongoing and escalating conflict between the Naraka Combine and an enemy they referred to as the Harvesters. While the Forum had permitted the limited purchase of military hardware by their long-standing trade partner it was only in the last years of the 50's that full details of what was going on became known.  
  
Around a decade prior a small, indeed insignificant, attack took place on one of their boarder colonies. The ship made no attempt to communicate or respond to any hails, when approached it opened fire and was engaged by local defence vessels. Neither the origin of the craft or why it acted as it did was known, but beyond that the incident was not especially noteworthy. Five years later another attack by a small group of similar craft took place and was again repulsed with minor damage. Two years past this a yet larger fleet was detected and stopped by a combination of the defence fleet and static defences. Recognising a pattern forming the system was prioritised for military spending and prepared for any future waves, as were neighbouring systems, two further assaults would be met before the system was abandoned in late 2259. By this stage the vast majority of the population and industrio-economic capacity had been evacuated and a final speed-bump arrangement of League built automated defences were concentrated around the colony world alongside an entrenched garrison force. These were hoped to buy time for further reinforcement of the two nearest systems and the rebuilding of the Combine's navy. This was also the stage where they determined that the situation had moved beyond being an internal matter and requested aid, citing both the long term economic and diplomatic relations between themselves and the League and the likely future targets of the Harvesters aggression.  
  
The League at this stage was concerned but not yet worried. While the Naraka had suffered 50% losses to their navy it had been comparably smaller to the League's to begin with and was being rebuilt and expanded, the defences around the next expected targets were also substantial and growing. A set of economic support agreements were put into place to support their war efforts and a dozen Mercury conveyors would be retrofitted with new control and environmental systems and donated to reduce pressure on their shipbuilding capacity. At least as importantly, the remaining restrictions on trade in military hardware were fully removed and would be subsidised pending later repayment. The bordering Elysium and Green Rivers systems also increased their defence budgets and a subtle change in League Navy patrols were implemented. This policy paid dividends for the next two years until a second system fell to an attack wave that dwarfed those previous. The only positive to be found was that in destroying the defending fleet they had been drawn into range of the extensive orbital defences and were heavily mauled clearing them. Stealth probes had also revealed that the ground defenders in the previously invaded system were still holding out in scattered groups but that there was a growing fleet presence that was currently focused on defending extensive strip mining operations and atmospheric lifters over the gas giants. Based on this information an extensive mobile ground force had been put in place with small, but widespread, supply caches and the system's industrial infrastructure had been gutted and rigged with explosives, most notably the He3 refinery whose full tanks held a rare grav-imploder that would instantly bring the contents to fusionable pressure.  
  
When the news arrived the Forum held an emergency session and it was quickly agreed that direct support would be deployed. The Gliese Reserve was moved to Green Rivers where it would meet with elements of the patrol groups being gathered at Elysium, secondary patrol groups were redeployed moving along the Green Rivers / Elysium / New Orkney circuit as a fail-safe reserve. In light of the reduced patrol coverage, system fleets were moved to heightened readiness, reinforced in some parts by aspects of the Quarian's Heavy Fleet. By early 2263 the League fleet under Admiral Charles Hastings would be ready to depart for Naraka space.


	10. The Harvester War Pt 2

From the beginning Naval Command had set up a group dedicated to the analysis of this new threat and providing viable measures and tactics to counter it, and though it was paid for with the blood of the Naraka navy and the two systems lost, considerable headway was made in determining the pattern of attacks, their timing, route and composition. Equally important was the ability to run predictive simulations of their attacks, allowing targeting and drone command networks to develop effective protocols and responses. It was this information that Admiral Hastings used in formulating his broad strategy for the defence of Mirrorsong, a heavily populated core world of the Naraka Combine and home to their principle shipyards.  
  
Across the course of the fighting the aim would always be to build on the cornerstones of League naval doctrine; aggressive ECM and e-warfare, superior manoeuvrability and networked targeting across fleet. Carriers would act as communication and cyber-attack hubs, drawing back after deploying their drone payload. Both cruisers and frigates were built along compact design principles for quickest possible changes in speed and direction, and mounted their primary weapons along dorsal and ventral mountings.  
  
The first wave, numbering approximately half the size of Hastings' fleet, would be discreetly bracketed by cruiser groups while the carriers kept ahead narrowly outside of weapon range to act as bait. Drone squadrons would support hit and run strikes by frigates to draw out escorts that would then be targeted by the cruisers' long range weapons. Once the escorts were neutralised the frigates would be able to move against the larger ships under covering fire from the cruisers while drones countered any breakaway attempts. In ideal circumstances this wave would not reach the defences of the outermost of the two gas giants and losses would be low outside of drone squadrons.  
  
The second wave was estimated to equal the total number of defending ships and arrive six weeks after the first. In this instance light cruisers and frigates would form strike groups, launching skirmish runs intended to distort the Harvester formation into a wider front while the cruisers, holding position above and below the orbital plane, launched long range ordinance to force open the tightest concentrations of ships. At the point of contact with the orbital defence grid the two cruiser groups would move in a three way pincer attack with the Naraka fleet remnant and the strike groups would shift from bait to hunter, countering any attempt to regroup. Drones would engage targets of opportunity while conducting cruiser escort duty. The risk to the strike groups was apparent from the beginning of planning, however less aggressive moves were not considered sufficient to bring about the desired response while larger ships would not be able to outpace reprisals. The orbital grid was expected to survive at 75-60% effectiveness, the League fleet at 80-70% and the Naraka remnant at 65-50%. In the event that the expeditionary fleet dropped bellow 65% effectiveness the final reserve would be brought into the combat theatre, though this would leave League worlds with only no external support.  
  
The final attack was expected to be twice the size of the previous one and arrive three weeks later. Outer static defences would not survive contact and would not be actively defended. Instead a fighting withdrawal would take place with cruisers using their ordinance at extreme range as they moved back in time with the Harvester advance until they reached the dense asteroid field around the innermost gas giant where they would break off and join the carriers in low orbit. The density of objects would require a slow down in advance allowing more time for the static defences to continue firing but more importantly giving the advantage to the more manoeuvrable League frigates and light cruisers. The less dense inner layer would house the cruiser packs who would similarly benefit from greater manoeuvrability and coordination. Remaining Naraka warships would act as escorts for the carriers and engage any ships making it past the cruisers. In preparation for the Harvester arrival all remaining drones would be seeded amongst the metal rich asteroids in hibernation mode until the enemy fleet was fully committed to navigating the field while the carriers acted as support and coordination roles. In order to maintain as much advantage as possible at each step all ships would be under orders to ignore targets that exited their designated combat zone. A best case scenario would leave the League with 30% of their original strength, primarily carriers, with a more realistic expectation of 22%, 26% if reinforcements were authorised after the second wave.  
  
Of course, there can be a distinct difference between the plan and the reality, as would be proven.


	11. The Harvester War Pt 3

The arrival time and composition of the first Harvester wave was predicted with a high degree of accuracy and engaged as per the predetermined battle plan. Initial probing attacks however failed to draw out enemy escorts as well as hoped and the flanking forces were forced to make a closer approach to fully engage them. The original concern of exposing these forces to higher concentrations of fire this early in the defence turned out to be less well founded than feared. Both passive and active ECM proved as successful as the best realistic projections and the small, mobile drone squadrons came through with minimal losses. With the initial phase drawn out, the last harvester ships were destroyed by focused drone strikes at their vulnerable sub-light engines before they reached the outer defence perimeter. While there were some concerns over the effectiveness of the second stage strategy there was also little to be done without more information. In light of their effectiveness, and the concerns raised, it was decided to bring forward drone forces earmarked for the final stage defence.  
  
The Second wave once again was well within the margin of error the predictions included. Saturation fire by extreme range cluster munitions was able to open out enemy formations in time for the skirmish runs to start. Unfortunately prior concern proved well founded and the overall structure of the incoming fleet proved stubbornly cohesive. More aggressive attempts to force an opening ran into overlapping fire arcs that were difficult to extricate from and at least one strike force was only saved by the extra supporting drone squadrons assigned to theme. In response the strike groups were called back and redeployed alongside the Naraka vessels. As the static defences came into range the drones were pushed forward shotgun style to damage as many engine assemblies as possible ahead of the three pronged strike. At this stage the cruiser wings began their push, using salvo fire to force apart the Harvester formation without undue exposure to return fire. This created the openings needed by the frigates and light cruisers to hunt down isolated elements and manoeuvre amongst the enemy. The result turned out to be less of a pincer movement and more of a coordinated brawl, one whose success rested squarely on the cyberwarfare skills that collapsed communication between the Harvester ships and disrupt their targeting. Ironically the static defences remained more intact than expected due to the narrower combat zone.  
  
The outcome here forced a rethink of how the final wave would be handled. There was no longer a margin to engage it before it entered the hi-density asteroid cloud and there was too much risk of the enemy adapting to, or countering, the e-warfare techniques deployed to date to rely on them bringing victory by themselves. Most of the cruisers that were classed as no longer combat worthy were towed alongside the remaining static defences and set to automated fire patterns while the surviving crew members transferred to other ships or fleet support vessels. In an extended three way conference between Admiral Hastings, Naval Command and the Conclave authorisation was given for the deployment of a weapon of last resort. A fast courier would deliver Nemesis shortly before the final engagement.  
  
Fire patterns indented to open the formation of the incoming fleet were swapped for a more focused pattern at the fringes, encouraging a centralised clustering of ships, with the fall-back happening as planned. As the cruisers disengaged and moved back to re-join the rest of the fleet the outer static defences were methodically overrun, but not before several of the larger Harvester ships were crippled by weapons fire from the drifting cruisers bypassed by the lead elements as wrecks in their low power state. As they reached the half way mark towards the inner gas giant a single frigate, cocooned within a drone escort headed at full burn towards them. From the viewpoint of observers on both fleets the ship survived until close weapon range before suddenly vanishing, a few second later the Harvester cruiser directly ahead of it crumpled inward. As the singularity moved forward the fluctuating event horizon became grossly distorted by its interaction with the E-0 shell present at its formation. A swathe of warships were lost as they were caught within the unstable gravitational forces of the growing black hole and several of the larger ships near the core of the formation were consumed in part or whole over the 20 seconds of its existence before dissolving in a burst of Hawking radiation. With the Harvester fleet in disarray and largely out of position from their dash away from Nemesis's area of effect they were unprepared for the assault of the Expeditionary and Naraka fleets and their bow-wave of drones. In this setting the League vessels had as much of an advantage as they had previously been at disadvantage. Cruisers moved through the escort craft like sharks while frigates and light cruisers harassed the remaining capitol ships and countered attempts to reorganise. All the while Naraka ships circled the fringes of the combat zone and drones darted throughout to hamstring the mauled survivors.  
  
Overall the defenders came through in good order considering the changes in tactical situation and a regular inability to fight on the terms they originally aimed for. The fleet would remain in to undergo field repairs with the majority then returning to League space after scouting missions confirmed the state of defences in the two occupied systems. Those that remained would act as escorts for the troop transports being assembled for the liberation of the two systems lost earlier. A review of the fleet's operations and strategies would begin shortly after their return and would highlight several areas of notable success and failure.


	12. Aftermath

As the first full scale war the League was involved in there was a great deal of interest in evaluating how the various ship types fared and how accurate previous assessments had been on the ability of the Navy and defence fleets to keep the League safe from outside aggression. The review carried out on the fleet was presented to Naval Command and the Forum a year after Admiral Hasting's return and led to some extensive debate.  
  
 _Fleet Status_  
After taking into account ships scrapped after being deemed too badly damaged to return to service, the Expeditionary Fleet survived its role in the Harvester War with 27% of its starting strength, with losses detailed below. These losses amounted to half the League Navy by raw numbers, though the specific losses made an even greater impact, as its ability to provide higher weight reinforcements to the system defence fleets was reduced to only a quarter of previous strength. The Guild of Shipwrights offered an estimate of seven years to rebuild to previous strength.  
  
 _Heavy Carriers_  
The performance of these craft was fully in line with expectations. As command hubs they served well throughout and the large holographic display was highlighted as instrumental in coordinating the later engagements. Some felt that secondary weapons would be an acceptable substitute for some of the drone capacity to reduce the requirement for escort craft. One specific problem that was pointed out was the limited ability to conduct repairs on damaged drones without dedicated fleet tenders or other outside support. The extensive ECM and cyber-warfare suite was a complete success but did highlight the ship further as a priority target for enemy fire and a recommendation was made to produce a dedicated e-war vessel.  
  
 _Cruisers_  
The primary issue that arose was the limited long range capacity they carried. During the battles against the Harvester fleets it was only the enemy's lack of tactical sophistication that allowed the use of mag-launched munitions outside short/mid range. On the other hand within range of their laser batteries they performed admirably, regularly showing the manoeuvrability to bring Â¾ of their weapon capacity to bear against a single target and the fire arcs to engage multiple surrounding targets. Moving forward the decision was made to produce two variants, a line warship and a long range support ship.  
  
 _Light Cruisers_  
More derision was heaped upon these craft than any other, though the more astute noted that the problems faced were the result of how it was deployed rather than inherent problems in the design. Lacking the speed of frigates or the resilience of full cruisers they consistently fared poorly by themselves. Instead they would now be exclusively deployed as force amplifiers, escorting cruisers and reinforcing frigate groups.  
 _  
Frigates_  
Quite a success when able to deploy themselves properly, every commanding officer still had the same complaint, 'not enough speed'. Far too often they were unable to make either the attack run or exit required in the time available. Engine output would be the priority for military research grants, only narrowly piping range and maintenance improvements in laser weaponry.  
  
 _Tactics and Deployment_  
The use of ECM and networked targeting systems was one of the Navy's great success stories and could only be expanded as far as they were concerned. The officers present showed discipline and adaptability as required but had perhaps put too much faith in the simulations and predictive modelling run prior to the engagements. Little fault could be meaningfully applied to how the defence was carried out, especially in light of the Navy's lack of experience in large scale deployments or fleet actions, the lessons learned would however form the basis of a new and expanded training regime for senior officers.


	13. The face of Fashion

New Earth was like a blue-green opal from Ares Station, sitting on a bed of black velvet. Laros'Hiral nar Palli closed his eyes looking up from the transparent crystal pane that made up the room's floor as his head swam in a moment of vertigo, his heart was beating with excitement and a small sliver of nervousness as he prepared to enter the exhibition hall. A smile broke out as his hands adjusted his shuka, he'd had doubts about it before arriving but a minute of reflection looking at the world below had cleared them. Importing the faintly luminescent green thread for the embroidery had been an extravagance but well worth it, and it worked so well on the cobalt satin. Upon the black base of his Mal-type environmental suit he's hand painted highlights of translucent silver, turning himself into a walking echo if the view that would backdrop the exhibition, showing off the technical and aesthetic talent that had got him here without distracting from the pieces on display.  
  
The guests had been given enough time to circulate amongst themselves, time to make an entrance. The doors slid smoothly out of the way as he stepped forward into the gentle hubbub. Daniel, his agent, quickly appeared to guide him round the great and good of the fashion and art circles, the visiting university lecturers and students invited to the opening night to create the right atmosphere. ''The lady in the silver and grey wrap dress is Padme Singe, very well regarded in the field of the xeno-arts so expect to be hearing a lot from her in the near future since she travelled from Mars to see this. Oh, gentleman in the lemon waistcoat, Jasper Shepard, he would like to discuss purchase of the original 'Stars of Hope' tapestry, and the licence for reproductions. I know he looks young for it but word is he's en route be the biggest thing in the specialist textiles trade you'll ever meet.'' Daniel was deep in his element and working to a froth of excitement as they strolled through the open centre of the hall, pointing out people as Laros exchanged nods and words of greeting with the closest guests.  
  
Making the rounds of the guests Laros couldn't believe he'd been ready to go back to the Fleet, at best he would be making veils and 6x6 wall hangings of old stories, at worst it would be maintenance routines and dying dreams. Now he had peers that shared his sense of artistic vision, beautiful materials to work with and people that valued his original creations. Oh, he'd go back eventually, for visits and once he was established he'd start his own studio, give others the chance he got here. Some of the clothing on show was especially designed to be compatible with the new environmental suits that were going into production so he was contributing anyway, if only Krin'Mal wasn't nar Tosil wasn't so busy with his own work he might have been convinced to do some pieces together. And this was exploring their culture in a way he wouldn't be able too in any other circumstances plus it would help the Humans understand them better.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The night terminator was passing over the western edge of New Earth's northern continent as Laros sat in the quiet after the party looking out the bay windows that made up the outer wall, gently buzzing with local spirits. The night had been a great success, contacts made and invitations to visit offered. Several pieces had been sold or arranged to be sent on loan and the fabric patterns would all be licensed out so his loans would be covered and money wouldn't be a problem in the immediate future. His Shuka had garnered particular admiration which had made it all the sweeter, who'd go back to living on a ship when they could have this?


	14. Learning Curve

Dal'Hom sighed contentedly, sitting with her back to one of the pillars around the edge of the docking station's observation dome. Planets were all well and good but it was reassuring to be back in space with proper ceilings and deck plates. Incoming and outgoing ships could be seen as beads of light in the darkness of space, moving to and from their designated translation points around the edge of the system. One of them was the Girik, which would be joining a five year exploration and survey mission past the league's coreward edge and more relevantly to herself, dropping off a pair of new pilgrims she had agreed to help settle in. As one of the first to take their pilgrimage within the League she'd had to learn fast and hard how things worked in this new corner of space and the Fleet's rumour mill had it that she was becoming an expert apparently, which was news to her.  
  
''Station, highlight incoming vessel registration Q01-04-23,'' a moment of searching found a gently flashing blue ring surrounding a growing dot above her time and location of docking scrolling with other relevant information underneath. Still an hour to go and no relevant notes attached, might as well see if she could get her omnitool to stop accepting those new advertising pop-ups.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The ride down to the city was quiet, and frosty. One of the Khoza twins went to speak before they were stopped by a raised hand, ''too soon, continue filling in the information on the form.'' Dal sat back, dripping irritation.'' No, stop. I need to know what went through your minds, how did you manage to reach the conclusion that the cleaning machine was threatening you or whatever you thought.''  
  
''Well it... it started talking, Tari was startled and dropped the tube of paste she was holding,'' Yavi gestured to his sister as she took up the narrative. ''And then it moved towards us, which of course we realise now was it doing its job,'' Tari rushed out, ''but we'd never seen something like that and sort of, lashed out. I mean, you've heard the stories about, you know...Geth''  
  
''Which is why you were given introduction packs, you should have known about the verbal interfaces they use on their tech, at least you didn't do any permanent damage'' Dal was leaning in now almost whispering, ''these people are extending a lot, and I mean a lot, of good will and trust allowing us to come into their space, live and work on their worlds. Whatever you might think we are getting the better end of the deal even with the technology and science we're sharing so when we get down there is going to be a lot of learning done quickly before you go off on your own. Also, forget most of what you've been told about what it's going to be like on pilgrimage because it wont apply in this society. At least the Girik was docked long enough to send the pistols back, what did they give you instead?''  
''One of those clean room tents for washing in and a water steriliser.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
''Don't worry, you've only got to fill these in once then I can sort out all the bureaucracy needed for you to be productive members of society.'' Dal had arranged for a short term let of the flat across from her and Anita's, good luck more than better judgement there, where the twins could stay while they acclimatised to life off a Quarian ship before moving out to the Blackstone University campus where they were provisionally signed up as technicians in the chemistry and material sciences department. The furnishings were spartan but functional and it had only taken a couple of days before they took it off mute and started using the voice activation. Mornings were theory and afternoons trial and error in the real world, no more appliances had been attacked and Anita was fielding an admirable Q&A service that was being recorded for passing on to others once it was tidied up and transcribed, sometimes just for entertainment value.  
  
''Oh no, your not getting tracked, it's just that the facilities across the city are all networked so wherever you go they automatically recognise your biometric login and pull up your preferences. Wait... so you really did have to set up things from scratch each time? Dal, I thought you were just messing with me!''


	15. Friendships

Admiral Xen wasn't used to being impressed but she could count on statistical anomalies cropping up eventually. This time it was while standing around a life-size holographic projection of a human lymphatic system waiting on Dr Lawson, the Harper Solutions head of life sciences, to start his lunch break.  
  
''So what is the rejection rate you have with these?'' Xen turned to her colleague while gesturing to the ovoid structure nestled next to the thymus.  
  
''One in two million, rounded up, its been declining quite sharply over the last 50 years,'' he responded, pride glowing through, ''and treatable with short chemotherapy regime.''  
  
''That would be when you started using stem cells to tailor implants?''  
  
''Exactly,'' he replied, leaning in conspiratorially, ''you know they almost banned this type of biogenic research.''  
  
''Ha, layman decision makers. I was almost banned once from investigating artificially induced biotics? Luckily one of the junior researchers on board had to have a biopsy on a suspected brain abnormality so I was able to go ahead on the remainder of the sample, not ideal but you do what you can. I could forward you a copy of the test results if your interested?''  
  
''Hmm, that's very good of you. Now I take it you were interested in adapting the biofactory medi-gland? We can discuss it in the canteen if you don't mind.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
''I think your best starting point is going to be creating a broad spectrum compound, something that can be carried around and applied topically or injected as needed. Might be good for funding further research.'' The canteen was moderately quiet at this time in the evening and the two of them often found it a good place to bounce ideas in an a less formal setting. ''Once you know the full set of viable active agents then designing an appropriate biofactory can be looked at in more depth. Your species' capacity to adaptively form symbiotic relations with micro-organisms and prior experience with immune booster implants should make the process smoother.''  
  
''You are likely right, a moment please. Krin'Mal, go to secure sampling and donate a litre of blood and a heamogenic node, one that's still in its early growth stage, then contact the Moreh and have them send down the compressed files from green lab two. Also, material sciences are waiting on the test results for the new armour compound's thermal resilience.'' Xen had spotted one of her on-site minions across the room amongst the other junior researchers. The young man showed promise but still needing work on his multitasking, at least he remembered to take his food with him. ''Perhaps a change of perspective would help encourage fresh thinking,'' Xen mused as the sound of eating and talking filled the sudden silence in the room. ''I'd be delighted to show you the facilities in my lab and maybe get an outside opinion on process? To be honest I find a lot of my staff a touch reserved when it comes to discussion and debate.''  
  
''Even the young lady who donated the tissue from the brain biopsy? I'd have though she would have been most keen to contribute to that research if none other, young people these days.''


	16. The Quarian's Dilema

By the second decade of the Migrant Fleet's entry to League space an issue had developed that would impact on the very nature of the Quarian's civilisation. The Fleet and the population could no longer be treated as one entity. A small thing to any outside perspective but an unprecedented notion to those within.  
  
There were three starting points that converged to cause this. The first was the formation of the same semi-stable pilgrim communities that had existed in Citadel space, where drop-offs and pick-ups were more easily organised. As an addition though they also began to host the families from those ships beginning long distance journeys, reducing the pressure on ship stores over the months of travel required till they returned. It was not unusual in fact for a significant minority of those people on some ship's manifests to spend more time off their vessel than on it. The second was the Guild of shipwrights, as the largest source of income for the guild there was no inhabited system where Quarian ships could not find repair and resupply facilities, limiting the need for the constant maintenance cycle that they had previously needed to operate and the necessity of regular contact with the liveships. And finally, in the eyes of the League's population the Quarians just weren't that special, uncommonly common for lack of a better term but there was no baggage attached to the name. There was an absolutely fresh start to be had.  
  
In truth this state of affairs was not a problem in and of itself and Admiral Zaal'Koris was able to easily incorporate it into his logistics plans, especially as the production of dextro foodstuffs from outside the Fleet was stable and coordinated. The problem came when the first pilgrim returned to their ship, presented their gift to the captain and informed their family that they were not staying. They were making a life for themselves in one of the enclaves, livings amongst other Quarians but as a member of a human trade guild with good prospects for the future. This was explosive in a way that those outside Quarian culture could not comprehend. While it is true that there were a tiny fraction of pilgrims who didn't return to the Fleet through choice they led hard lives and had little to no contact with others of their race. The idea that someone could be, and would choose to be, part of Quarian society while not being a part of a ship's compliment was a radical notion and as the story spread like wildfire it ignited a number of debates across the Admiralty Board, Conclave and general public. How did people like this fit into the structure of society? Was it still relevant to have the Admiralty Board as the highest power rather than the Conclave? What even was the nature of their civilisation now? Some saw a future where each ship and enclave was independent but cooperative, others saw the end of their culture. Was this abandoning the goal of retaking the homeworld and the sacrifice of those that went before or was it embracing a new and better future where they let go of the mistakes and suffering of the past?  
  
The Admirals themselves managed to each take a different stance. Zaal'Koris was a major proponent of settling permanently as a full member of the League of Systems while Han'Gerrel led a hard-line minority that wanted to head back to the relay and away from what they saw as a deviant influence. Shala'Raan was representative of a moderate faction that wanted a coordinated and open discussion on how they should go on, in comparison to the Special Projects Fleet which had evolved into the personal fiefdom of Daro'Xen who was weaving connections into various and diverse research groups as the opportunities arose and had little interest in comparative political theory.  
  
Regardless of how things resolved, the future was going to be very different to what had come before.


	17. Lazy Afternoon

''I don't want this to sound wrong, but if I need to manually sync in again because we crossed a line on a map I'm questioning the qualifications of the city's urban planners.'' Grumbled one of the pair sprawled on the grass that capped the Silberfluss river terraces, her skinsuit a lifelike lavender where it wasn't covered by summer wear, the hat a little incongruous with the facemask.  
  
''Hey, until your folk arrived we had no visitors that weren't link enabled, there are things you can't really plan for you know. Hand.'' Holding out one of his own, looking distant for a moment as their fingers closed together, allowing his haptics to mesh with those in her suit, updating it's login credentials. He was taking advantage of the good weather in Â¾ shorts and pushed up sleeves, bare feet and light reactive contacts.  
  
''Thanks, and true enough. Going to be a lot more of us in the future,'' her free hand gesturing to the small needle of light near the horizon. ''That station ain't just for show.''  
  
She got a hum of acknowledgement back, ''we'll need to get an automated handshake set up between your suit-tools and the city, it'll keep the coders in a job at least. You never think about linking up? There's a lot going on you can't really take part in easily through a manual interface, not that you don't know that.'' Raising their clasped hands from the ground between them in emphasis.  
  
''Sometimes yeah,'' she replied sitting up. ''The whole concept is a lot newer to us in general though, it's not like its an option we grow up knowing about really. A path all of your own, top marks for originality, heh? Plus you started linking at what, twelve? So that's half your life with it as the norm.''  
  
''Yeah,'' came the reply. ''You never ran screaming so we can't be that out there.''  
  
''We didn't know half of what you were starting to get into when we arrived, you never though it was relevant and we never imagined you were doing it.'' She sighed growing sombre, ''It would have been a closer run thing than you'd think, my parents generation were pretty reactionary at times. Even the voice interfaces in buildings would have seemed strange to a lot of them.''  
  
''I've seen Quarians with prosthetic limbs and nearly all of you had immuno-boosters before meeting us. Don't make it sound like you were a bunch of technophobes with pitchforks at the ready.''  
  
''Your have three implant-organs that are in no way native to your biology and your nervous system has as much wireless connectivity as my suit,'' came the reply as she poked his ribs, ''there's a difference.''  
  
''Oh yes, beware the scary humans,'' he said, leaning in. ''Do you're parents know the disreputable company you're keeping?''  
  
He fell back as she pushed him back over with a laughing 'shut up'.


	18. Letters Home

_From the writings of Kwi'Gapolo'Simawi, Sage of Peace, Clan Kwi, during his time as ambassador from The Assembly of N'geni to the League of Systems.  
_  
Honoured Matriarchs, may this find you increased in honour. I write on the turning of the first quarter since I began my posting.  
  
While I continue to maintain my offices aboard the _Principle_ I write from the home of Anita Dachs, my counterpart within the League of Systems, who extended use of her clan's holdings outside the capitol. As we are both elders it is pleasing to have the company of a peer and some distance at times from the ship's warriors while they and their League equivalents indulge in the exuberance of the young. The grounds are not dissimilar to the training fields where I received my initial instruction and I hope to repay her hospitality in the future. The city itself is well ordered and organised though I must recount a most amusing event, though I was mortified before realising the misunderstanding. The entire city is built around a lake which will suggest to you as it did to me a rather libertine attitude at the least. One of my junior staff, having commented on its presence while preparing for my arrival, was asked by his Human counterparts if he wished to join them at the end of their work at the water and swim with them if he wished. You can of course imagine the poor young man's embarrassment at such a thing. I fear a small incident might have occurred if less steady minds were present but luckily it was resolved that they had meant nothing so luridly indecent as it sounded, for the Humans do not make use of water as we do in the acts of intimacy and instead merely sought to include him in an informal social event. For his benefit I've kept the story rather under wraps.  
  
Overall I have come to find that the differences between them and ourselves are far fewer than it might be thought, though we use so many different names and expressions that it appears otherwise. It was pleasing for example to find that they too count hunting as both sport and instruction, with their warriors especially using it to train with and against the machine beasts they are so fond of. An eccentricity by any measure, I would still judge these constructions most effective when used with skill and a small group in the form of local flying creatures were part of my security detail. While it would not of course appeal to the fiery minds of youth who seek more visceral thrills, there is a distinct satisfaction to be had in their direction and would recommend it as a rewarding pastime without hesitation. My enthusiasm was noted and I was gifted a small group of hunting beasts. As a side note I included a note with this letter to our clan's artisans to produce a translated, physical copy of _The Governing Virtues_ which will be a suitable gift in turn.  
  
Though they lack the traditions by which we exchange and balance honour and standing I find they have versions, sometimes subtle, of their own. The captains of the League's ships conduct sheathed battle amongst themselves as you would see at the reuniting of separated kin and offered great honour in asking the captain of my ship if he would join them. Understandably they were roundabout in asking in case it was felt over familiar on their part, however the one that asked had been present at the defeat of the Disgraceful Ones and so it was only proper that they take the opportunity to make up for not being able to fight side by side during the campaign.  
  
I have seen no evidence in their dealings with others of anything less than an even hand, the Everlight I might say could be accused of taking advantage however. While I understand that they retained a warrior capacity they did non the less depend on the Human clans to safeguard them and in the spirit of propriety should have acknowledged themselves as tributaries to them. Perhaps the Humans have a longer plan in play though it is an impressive act of patience if that is so. On the subject of long tern plans, these Quarians. When I first heard their story I thought them a client race only to find out they were in fact a destitute clan the Humans had taken in. Oh how we laughed, not the Quarian ambassador though, as they are somewhat sensitive on the matter. It is a good sign that the Humans show such an attitude, you do not see these acts of virtuous generosity by the superior to their inferiors as much as you did in the past, and it would be good I think for the younger members of the clans to take note of the example.  
  
My staff will have included such technical details as is useful to your consideration and I will add that I see no reason to suggest that the Clans shall do other than to hold the members of the League of Systems as honourable peers.


	19. New Home, New Job

Gennoch station was everything they had hoped to make it and in only a short while it would be recognised as legally and politically independent. No more bickering by the power players or disruption by the isolationists. This was going to be their home, their life, their right to choose now that choices could be made. The 5km by 1km strip orbiting Freehaven was an example of the Amsterdam class modular habitat, designed to be expanded lengthwise with additional sections. The station was steadily attracting prospecting ships and miners ready to take advantage of the underutilised asteroid fields, making use of their superior experience and efficiently working smaller, low density deposits compared to the Extractor's Guild's majority. Food production was running at a scale that let everyone eat fresh food instead of it being a luxury and it was even becoming a sell-able commodity, attracting ships looking to restock and perhaps soon exported to the enclave communities.  
  
The architects had done well she thought, taking the common design themes of ship interiors and merging it with the 'eco-city' principles that was the staple of League urban planning. Her neighbour had returned from the hospital earlier in the day with a baby in her arms and there was a street party in progress to celebrate. A couple from the other side of the street, who had met while both were pilgrims on the planet below, had introduced the Human tradition of throwing handfuls of flower petals as a show of joy and good wishes, which the children had taken up with great enthusiasm. You did have to check each time you went to move across an open space they weren't about to run you over however as a shrieking gaggle blurred past and her stomach did a small drop. When you saw a small child running about without an isolation suit you couldn't really help but go into crisis mode, not after a lifetime of being raised in the Fleet. There was still that moment when panic made itself known before reason asserted control again. But there you had it, the first generation in almost three hundred years that would never need a bubble or suit, that would look back at those before them and feel pity at the conditions they lived in. The pity now was to the ones that had been just too old, who no longer had the heterostatic capacity to assimilate the bio-implant into their immune system.  
  
Once the station's status was recognised she'd be leaving it behind, a year and a half away minimum to be it's Speaker in the Forum and if she did well it could be a good bit longer till she could do anything other than visit occasionally. Bittersweet and curious, sad yet fulfilling, but most of all it was hope that set the tone of her mood.  
  
\-- - - - - - - - -  
  
The Forum was bustling even by the normal standards for a year's first session as Speakers, Observers, ambassadors and lobbyists fitted in a last bought of manoeuvring and machination as the Adjudicator for the year took their seat and struck the floor with her ceremonial stave while group messaging the room to settle down and go where they were meant to be be.  
As the Observer's Gallery on the mezzanine filled up and the Speakers found a place amongst the tiered seating that circled the holo-plate, Alex Fry acknowledged the time-stamp from Greenwich on the private and group note pages as the stave's processor net took over as secure link hub for the duration of proceedings.  
  
''I'm pleased to open the first session of 2272 with some positive announcements,'' her rich tones joined by the ripple of replies. ''The Nibiru and Kvenland systems have now both met the criteria for self sufficiency in a rather unprecedented success story for our colonisation efforts, and the chartered free station Gennoch has completed its probationary year with aplomb.'' Applause broke out as she gesturing to the newest delegates, ''please be upstanding for our new colleagues, Speakers Desmond Gennu, Arlene Burns and Tali'Zorah vas Gennoch. Now, our first item for debate will be the Transnational Financial Equivalency Act, Ambassador Teb for the Freeholds Alliance will present the proposal.''


	20. It Doesn't Always go right

Flight control was going into the lull before handover, just the last of the heavies to go then he was off. ''Heavy fleet vessel Sectomi, departure clearance denied. Outstanding invoice awaiting payment.'' Why did the awkward ones always wait till end of shift? Tel'Khoris wondered, looking across the scale hologram of the station and local shipping to the highlighted cruiser.  
  
''Gennoch flight control, please clarify.'' There was just a hint of confusion coming through.  
  
''HFV Sectomi, your invoice for refuelling, restock of ship stores, miscellaneous crew purchases.'' These people are supposed to be professionals he sighed to himself. ''Your captain should have picked this up from Logistics but I'll transmit a logged copy to you now.'' He added with a touch of reproach.  
  
''This is Captain Tor'Vaddik,'' came a new voice, loudly, over the channel, ''this is outrageous. We are performing a standard resupply stop, log it with Civilian Fleet and stop messing around about needing payment.''  
  
The control officer was rather taken aback but before they could express their exact thoughts on the captain's manner the ops manager linked themselves into the transmission. ''This is Operations Manager Gellim'Nar, of course you need to pay for it. We are not a charity and you are not in distress, nor are any of your crew residents receiving a living allowance. And do not shout at my staff.'' Tel wished he could back away from this, that was the tone of 'you'll regret disrupting my perfectly coordinated schedules'.  
  
''But this is a Quarian station, and marked as a supply point. I get you've been away from the Fleet for a while but this is not how supply redistribution works.'' To anything listening, Keelah se lai, may I not be caught between this escalation came the silent prayer.  
  
''No, you're right, it isn't. Because this is a League of Systems station that just happens to have has a Quarian population, there is a difference here you seem to be having trouble grasping.'' Well there was a prayer unanswered ''As per the agreement with the Conclave your crew and ship were extended credit for the duration of time docked to be payable at departure. I'm transmitting a copy to you now.'' The last part delivered with a curt gesture his way before he rushed to transmit the file, that should clear it up he hoped.  
  
''I am not being extorted over supplies my ship is due as standard, now give us a fight path and don't think this will not be reported.'' Wait, what? Did they just ignore that file? It was UE code-stamped, you didn't get more legitimate than that.  
  
''I'm willing to be reasonable here Captain and go on the assumption you haven't been brought up to speed, so accept the invoice and your report go where it may until things are resolved above our heads or unload your ship and find somewhere else to get your supplies.''  
  
''Communications cut, drive output spiking...they're starting to pull away!'' It was like some bad drama, what Captain did this in real life? Warning icons were angrily flashing on the central holo next to the event.  
  
''Emergency release on the clamps at that airlock before they tear it off that absolute bosh'tet!'' No, really? She hadn't got halfway through that sentence before he'd hit the override ''Broad transmission, 'vessel with unlogged flightpath outbound'. Inform System Defence Command the Sectomi is now at status 'alignment in doubt'.''  
There was a frantic burst of activity going on in Flight Control as ships requested path confirmations and the Sectomi's route was estimated in case it tried to translate to ftl where someone else was coming in.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Forum was awash with debate, vocal and stringent. Even the least observant viewer could see a distinct area of block seating going on amongst some of the Speakers. ''There can be no doubt Gennoch was justified.'' Thierry Esposito, Speaker on behalf of Ur Orbital Plate, was declaring with the voice of the righteous and conviction of the true believer. ''The Sectomi was in flagrant violation of the arrangements between the Quarian Migrant Fleet and the station executive.'' The assembled Speakers representing independent stations were not shy in showing their support.  
  
''The point is that Captain Tor'Vaddik was under the impression that the station was part of the Conclave's jurisdiction, that's why they acted as they did, this was a misunderstanding by one person not an institutional breach of trust.'' Simon Dorottya replied, trying to bring the debate back to topic. ''I very much appreciate that this is an unfortunate incident but not how it is a topic for the Forum rather than between the two bodies in question.  
  
''My home is very clearly a part of the League yet the Migrant Fleet fails to ensure its representatives respect this. I wish that I did not have to call this session but it is an issue that must be clarified publicly and definitively.'' Tari'Zorah stood at the centre of the Station Block that had formed. ''The Gennoch Executive has already received messages from most of the ships operating from it requesting information on exactly how the relationship between the League, Fleet, station and themselves operates. This is why it is a matter for the Forum, it relates to the very principle of our sovereignty.'' There was a hushed intake of breath across the chamber and a shift to very carefully considered words. ''And more to the point perhaps, the sovereignty of every other station operating under the same charter template.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Of the escort ships forming a perimeter around the Nellens, two might have stood out if enough effort was put into analysing their movements compared to the rest. They followed independent courses and yet never lost line of sight to each other, as a result no one noticed the private communication laser going between them.  
  
''They have decided on the reasonable course, public statements and such, Vaddik keeping to the background and a little extra on top of what was owed so no hard feelings. There's a lot less capacity for disagreements now the Conclave is only 3/4 the size it was when we arrived.'' The voice was female, no visual or message data tags were included.  
  
''Good, we don't need things up in the air now they are starting to move in the right direction. I appreciate you're not in the best position regarding this situation but your assistance is welcome.'' The second was male, on the older side and as otherwise anonymous as the first.  
  
''I still reserve final judgement on this course of action, but either way Gerrel's stance is detrimental to the overall state of the Fleet and its relations with the outside galaxy.''  
  
''The greatest good for the greatest number, as our third member would say.''  
  
''I'm sure they would. Next contact at the scheduled time?''  
  
''Yes, good luck till then.''


	21. Wagons West

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still alive, sorry for the delay. I'll be posting up new chapters every 2 days till it's caught up with the alternatehistory.net version.

''Beautiful.'' There wasn't any other word for it, the technical precision of it's components, the geometric balance of its design. Master Shipwright James Muir lent a hand against the window of the overview room, connecting to the yard's network, accessing the remote cameras around the shipyard, metaphorically looking over the shoulders of the journeymen and apprentices working on the vessel. The charcoal framework and hull were slowly growing as fabricators spiralled along the far end, layering on molecular thicknesses of carbon.  
  
He was startled from his reverie by a ping over his link, suddenly looking at the man right next to him. ''Will we need to assign you a councillor when she leaves her berth?'' Master Draughtsman Sinclair was grinning at him, laughter lines creasing around twinkling eyes. ''Or do we just give you a night on board with a box of tissues and no questions asked?''  
  
''Feel free to spin on it,'' came the reply as his friend wiped away a tear of laughter and settled his back to the window. ''You're just jealous they didn't let you old timers on the design team. So what you after then?''  
  
''Same as yourself. Might not be one of mine but I'll no turn away a chance to get a look in the gubbins. No bad work, better once they get those chips ground off their shoulders. You know they added a bare millimetre to the thickness of the prow and stern hulls just to round it up to a full K length? Wee sods got that spiral deck plan in too. Aye, they'll go far if they keep in mind what they're drawing has to actually be buildable and no just something to look clever.''  
  
''Plenty effort to build regardless of how they design it, bit of a monster no two ways about it. Three hundred decks, three hundred meter diameter, cradle frame for a dozen light auxiliary craft. It'll take a compliment of 15,000 and that could be bigger if they weren't playing it so safe on self sufficiency. One hell of a refit job when they get back.'' The two of them lost themselves in the joy of technical minutiae, ''you take a look at the carbon pico-textures?'' Muir asked as he brought up the images over their links, ''Swear this'll be the end of metal ships, only a fifth of her started off in a smelter and near all of that's drive components.''  
  
''You'll no need the anvil much then, lad.'' The draughtsman added, clapping the younger man in the shoulder. ''Right, I've got apprentices to bother. Some of them don't know I've forgot more than they've learned yet.'' Rubbing his hand together he chuckled, then adding as he left. ''And cast an eye at yon coil support, aft lateral secondary.''  
  
''Aye, catch you round.'' Came the vague reply as Muir pushed his sight and voice out along the network. ''Get the hell off that, it's no a climbing frame!''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
''So you left the Fleet to explore, to which end you're joining a mini version of the fleet you left?'' Undertones of sceptical amusement rang throughout Alex Black's words.  
  
''I know, isn't life crazy?'' Came the reply from the message window across the wall, excitement written across the woman's face even through the HUD's sheen.  
  
''One of you is anyway.'' Alex muttered, ''I wouldn't say it it's not an impressive undertaking, just...why exactly are we doing this?'' He drew up a holo of the three ships in question, Bryson-class explorers, he couldn't really make out much detail at this scale. The media hadn't settled on a headline name yet, though 'caravan fleet' and 'the new treasure fleet' were at the top of the running.  
  
''Like you said, this is the League getting back to real exploring, not knowing anything except that star has never been visited and things we've never seen before might be there. I mean, since the banks got friendly with each other I could spend money on planets we don't even know exists,'' the frame was big enough to catch the edge of her arms waving to the night sky. ''New life and new civilisations and all that. Those long haul surveys are fine but it's not going somewhere really new, just confirming what we've been told.''  
  
''Serri It's a twenty year round trip, we're talking the course of your life from here on in. I mean, if you got your heart and soul set on it great but make sure you're looking at it cold sober before I end up with nineteen years of listening to you go on about your terrible life choices.''  
  
''Chill chill, I spent half that long growing up on a ship with far less space and far less exiting company.'' Objections flying away as she too over his desk holo via remote, exploding one of the ships into its parts, text icons appearing all around it. ''Just look at the info on these ships, self sufficient for food, fuel processing, field repairs. Auxiliary craft that can mine and refine if we need and shuttle us down to the surface of who knows where. The UE even put in a mini-outpost of the financial world and there's enough cargo coming with us to trade for anything we can't sort ourselves, or just for the fun of it, not my thing so whatever. We even get private living space to ourselves, 196 square feet, fold away partitions and one full wall is a holo-window. There are old folk back in the Fleet that would knife you down a dark corridor to live in one of those and all I have to do is photo, film and write about where we go and what we see for you stay-at-homes.'' New images flicking up slightly faster than he could keep up with, Alex resorted to a general 'save incoming' while she got it out of her system. ''They knew it was going to be difficult for some people even after the vetting and evaluation was done so they have a QEC with a ton of bandwidth just so we can call back whenever or link up to a telepresence drone if you book a slot during night shift. Extra 15% ceiling height, observation bay around a full deck and you can walk through most of hydroponics to take care of the claustrophobic feeling or stave off cabin fever while we're in transit.''  
  
''Not bad, wouldn't swap you but hey, they can always turn it into a hotel if this plan doesn't get off the ground.'' Outraged indignation was cut off by a mute command. ''Right, graphics are going to start stalking me if I don't give them approval on layout, catch up with you later, bye, don't die of enthusiasm.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Bridge of the Zheng He was in the throes of the kind of intense industry that can be mistaken for chaos. The layers of workstation filled to capacity and the quiet murmur of crew and tapping of stylus on tablet screens forming a gentle white noise in the background. Their commander moved through them like the eye of a storm, iron haired and patrician. The turquoise uniforms marking them all as part of the Surveyors Corps, or as the media preferred 'the Explorer's Guild', with the white collar and trim indicating her status.  
  
Captain Nidra Gire completed her circuit of the middle bridge tier as the results from the final system checks came through. Confirmation pings from the senior NCOs across the decks, thumbs up from the junior officers spread amongst the terminals. Hitting the comm icon on het tablet she patched herself to Brunel Yard Five's control room. ''Shipyard ops, we are reading green across the board. Establishing manifold in T minus sixty.'' Coming to a stop next to the comms officer her clear, strong voice was relayed throughout the ship. ''Attention all crew. Prepare for manifold handshake.''  
  
The countdown visible on all screens was at '10' as the senior officers took their positions around the ship's ops table. A quiet stillness forming as devices were switched off, seats taken and eyes closed.  
  
'5', She focused inward, triggering defence memes to unravel themselves for update.  
  
'4', nanorganisms woke from dormancy, ready to fix in place changes to the firmware structures amongst her nervous system.  
  
'3', that tickle in the back of her mind as the ship's neural network reached out through her biolink.  
  
'2', **request for admin. authority (temporary) confirmed.** / Out of her hands now.  
  
'1', **crew / ship data synchronicity confirmed.** / A thousand-fold echo at the edge of perception. Breathe in.  
  
'0', **reinitialising...** / Nothingness...  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Breathe out. **Connections established.  
**  
She opens her eyes, looking up there is a 3D representation of the ship suspended over the ops table. **Access ship index?** 'Minimise' she commands it. All the crew will be running through thought/command rotes and exercises while the connections settle. It's the extra hand you kept needing, the extra eyes and ears when things were hectic. Every member of the crew is functionally within speaking distance any of the others as needed, they can all feel the subtle presence developing slightly lower than the part of the brain labelled 'lizard'.  
  
The _Zheng He_ 's AI is still embryonic, but developing fast since its birth moments ago, it is dependent on the non-linear data processing capacity of it's human crew for existential coherency until its own biosynthetic neurology develops sufficient complexity, even then it will not entirely identify with itself as an independent being. In the event of an overwhelming e-warfare attack it will commit a forced burn of its own processing components, fragmenting its code into thousands of data-packets distributed across the crew so they can assume direct command, any attempt made to usurp crew member autonomy will occur at constant risk of data-flaying by semi-autonomous aegis programs.  
  
''Captain,'' her XO sits to her right, service history minimised to a small icon beside his head, ''hails from the _Ibn Rustah_ and the _Cook_.'' **Messages clean, sources logged for open access.** Alexis Swartz, Jonathan Kingston and herself were selected to form the quorum of the mission due to complimentary but distinct approaches to command, their authorisation for independent action is unparalleled. **Presences registered, peer/sibling. Exchanging base code data. Integrating...**  
  
A very great deal is dependent on the successful outcome of the journey they will soon be starting.


	22. Unexpected Consequiences

Early in the day was busiest time for Dal'Hom and her team. No matter where it came from most of the requests for information or administrative aid seemed to arrive over night. Bluepeak got enough Quarian crewed ships that you could get real dextro food and not just paste which made up for a great deal. She probable couldn't go back to that any more, even if it meant never having to explain the concept of a work permit again when she would like to be having breakfast. First off though she had a meeting via the holo. At least that had a set duration so the office kitchen shouldn't have been completely scoured clean, she thought while tapping the 'accept' icon.  
  
''Good morning, I'm glad to hear the data package we sent caught your attention.'' Verid'Tarah, according to the original message, captain of the freighter _Naram_ for the last forty years. You didn't often see people old enough to be that pale look so spritely enthusiastic.  
  
''It makes for some interesting reading. Quite a plan your proposing, five ships by themselves looking to found a colony scale station is ambitious if nothing else. I can't say it doesn't seem a bit risky if you don't mind me saying.'' Four years of civil service work taught you quickly to aim for the weakest link.  
  
''I don't blame you for your concerns, but you'll have seen from the pack this isn't something we just through together overnight. These new 60c drives are getting into regular use with commercial shipping now and there's been a lot of talk from the contacts we have about wanting somewhere centralised for the new spinward colonies to trade with the Gherihim superhaulers that have started to show up more regularly.'' That matched up close enough with what she'd been able to find while researching the contents of his earlier message. No one gossips like a ship's crew on leave.  
  
''And no one is going to build a colony in a system as far out and barren as the one you're looking at,'' she finished for him, ''which is otherwise rather well placed for just that sort of thing.''  
  
''Exactly,'' he said, arms wide, ''and since they would be coming here anyway we're hoping to encourage intersystem trade as well which is good for them. More trade, more growth, more likelihood of them becoming success stories, all of which means a better future for us.'' There is a bit of bravado there, but every captain that's ever been left to their own devices gets a bit like that. Still, if it did work...  
  
''From the look of the stills I take it the design is based off the docking stations they use for the elevators?'' Anita's brother worked up in the yards, she'd get him to cast an eyes over things once she got a bit more information.  
  
''Just so, but using a sectional design so we can extend them as needed and incorporating the habitat space into the docking arms directly instead of using a hub.'' Hmm, not a bad idea. ''Now, onto the 'nitty gritty' as the humans say since I know the value of your time.'' Right, lets see what the offer is. There was a lot you could extrapolate from that. ''As a permanent resident you would be eligible for a set percentage of the station's net income, paid annually, on top of any other wages earned. Since you would be working for the station directly accommodation and amenities would be provided as a part of your salary.'' Nicely measured response, his experience is showing, nothing completely set in stone yet.  
  
''Hmmm. Provisionally I can say I'm interested, at the very least. There are things that would need tidied up and finished here before I'm free to leave or travel that distance however. We can finalise hard numbers in another call, but I do have one thing that's not negotiable. Before I leave I need a ticket for a return trip to Shangri la, refundable to you with my biometric sig, held by the UE, I'll take chances but I know the value of a back up plan.''  
  
''That we can do.'' There was a look that said the game was being well played on both sides. ''There is something else you should know, that we couldn't put in the pack we sent you.'' Well that's not concerning it it? ''You've heard about what happened between _Gennoch_ Station and the _Sectomi_ last year?'' Non-committal nod. ''There has been a bit of disquiet amongst those of us operating more widely across the League regarding how that managed to happen in the first place, no one fails to hear about a colony having its independence recognised in the Forum.'' Ah yes, the 'unpleasantness', as it was getting referred to. ''Off the record, I've heard people wonder if the Admirals are afraid to let go of power, it's not like the old days when we were struggling to make ends meet and dodging the Hierarchy all over the place, I should know. And that's why we've been stacking things as best we can in our favour, head-hunting people like yourself with a good track record and reputation of working with a foot in both doors. Putting out feelers on the grapevine to attract captains who prefer the new way of doing things. When we get recognised, everyone is going to hear about it and no one will be able to claim ignorance down the line.''  
  
Exchanging goodbyes Dal sat back, considering what had been said. That had almost edged its way into paranoia territory before pulling back. More research was called for, time to see who wanted overtime this week.


	23. New Growth

In the broad scheme of things the League of Systems followed the same expansion pattern that most spacefaring civilisations did. After the initial fast growth following the advent of ftl there was a slowdown as suitable locations fell further from the high density population centres of the home system that supplied the majority of colonists and neighbouring civilisations limited the space available.  
  
As Quarian ships became more common and socially integrated there was a renewal of public interest in the wider galaxy and a change in perspective on the scale of what lay our there. Precipitated by the leap in ftl technology made with the help of Quarian scientists, and the discovery of a completely hostile civilisation in the Harvesters, a wave of new policies were brought into effect.  
  
 _Exploration_  
The process of surveying systems around the edge of the League's sphere of influence was expanded both in number of ships and specialists available, and in the area over which they would operate. This found its most visible expression in the iconic 'five year missions.' Highly publicised and often used to test bed new technologies for long duration travel they formed the foundation for later expansion and introduced a generation of young officers to the reality of command outside the support network available to those based around settled regions. The first of these departed from the Green Rivers system late in 2266 in what became the basis for future fleet configurations; three survey ships with a support tender escorted by a Colada class light cruiser. After '69 the mission was considered to have passed the proof of concept stage and another would be launched every two years after.  
  
Over the course of the first mission league personnel would come into direct contact for the first time with ships from the Kahzr Consortium and entered a system of the Freeholds Alliance, both of who had only been indirectly known. It also became something of a case study for the effect of long term, unsupported, deployments.  
  
By '75 the next step in the renewed exploration initiative was ready to move underway. Based on the information and experience gleaned from studies on the earlier missions and that of Quarian specialists from the Civilian Fleet the Bryson class explorer represented a significant shift in design and operational policy from past designs. At 1km by 300m, following the traditional cylindrical design of non-combat ships, it out-massed any other vessel built previously, second only to the Gherihim hive ships in the League's records. The operational crew compliment came to five and a half thousand with facilities for an additional nine thousand non-essential specialists, all of which would be sustained by the ship's own hydroponic and reclamation systems once the original stores ran through. For defence the ships mounted military grade armour and point defences along with nine medium UV laser turrets, comparable to a Vajra class cruiser. A unique feature of the design was the docking cradle, allowing a range of auxiliary craft to be carried during ftl in addition to the internally stored personnel shuttles and cargo lighters.  
  
While an impressive feat of engineering in it's own right the less well considered aspect of crewing a ship this size was an even greater challenge. Even cross the tens of billions that made up the League's population finding enough people qualified, willing and able to dedicate twenty years of their lives to such an undertaking was no small task. In the end only five additional ships past the original three would be built until after the dawn of the 24th centuay.  
  
Upon launch the Zheng He, Ibn Rustah and Cook followed a broad arc spinward past the new seedling colonies towards Gherihim territory, returning via the system containing the relay that had delivered the Migrant Fleet thirty eight years earlier to the shipyards in Idavoll for refit and upgrade. Over the course of their journey contact would be made with the Federation of Vhirio States, the ongoing conflict between two pre-ftl worlds would be resolved by the fleet's arrival in their home system and Yavi'Khoza would become the first League citizen to set foot on a Gherihim world.

\- - - - - - - - - - 

With the boundaries of known, and unoccupied, space were being pushed back the Forum's attention shifted to the two dilemmas highlighted by the Harvester War.  
 _  
Infrastructure_  
The unavoidable problem that all colonies have is the need to build their entire industrio-economic base from scratch, and even as they grow there is also growth among older colonies in addition to the home system. As a result the loss of even one well established system could have a significant impact on the production capacity of an entire society.  
  
To an extent the decentralised nature of the League helped by encouraging economic competition and minimising the political importance of any single location. Effecting further, deliberate change proved more difficult however. In light of the more demanding requirements for new colonization sites previously earmarked materials and migration incentives were redistributed to the most recently established systems and economic powerhouses such as Earth's Global Union and the Everdawn Orbital Plate made large, low interest loans to stimulate growth and pay for public works projects. The results were slow but steady and while not overwhelming helped build goodwill as the older systems showed, overall, a willingness to look to at the greater good beyond their own economic dominance.  
  
The implementation of the Transnational Financial Equivalency Act was also smoothing trade relations over a growing region of the galaxy and contact was first made with the Berith Republic when they sought to confirm transfer protocols with the Universal Exchange. While initially small the flow-through of trade goods was apparent in the changing shipping patters and the success of the Genneth Free Station as a trade hub between the spinward systems and the Gherihim.  
 _  
Colonisation_  
Having your colonies close together helps encourage trade and makes interaction in general easier, at the same time it means that a large, focused opponent could systematically target several locations while forces for a counter push were gathered. The balance that was agreed became known as 'cluster starting', where the steady expansion model was replaced by identifying groups of high value systems across a small area and conducting simultaneous colonisation projects on all of them, with the intent that they would provide mutual support in the event of any crisis as they would inevitably lie a considerable distance from League Navy bases or established systems that might otherwise aid them. As a resource and time intense approach the average rate of colonisation went down after it was implemented, with the first group of three being founded in '77 on the far side of the Occlus systems and reaching independence a decade later.  
  
An unexpected consequence of the comparative isolation of these system-groups was the formation of a new type of socio-political grouping, the Clade. While full participants of the League the members of a Clade felt greater economic, political and military closeness with each other than the distant core members. To an extent this was predictable given the existing independence of League members and the consensus was that as long as legal and financial obligations were maintained they could do whatever they wanted power-structure wise.  
 __  
Reactions  
This renewed expansion did not go unnoticed. The Naraka Combine was happy to see an increase in exports but felt concern about a growing reliance on League made goods hampering their own development in that sector. The Freeholds Alliance and Kahzr Consortium were both cautiously optimistic, the new colonies were quick to seek out trade links and offered a door to new and distant markets. While very much an expansionist civilisation the League had managed to avoid generating too much concern by staying away from border regions and having shown a noticeable defensive policy with its military.  
  
The so called 'treasure ships' also proved successful in projecting the right mix of strength and diplomacy, in some distant regions becoming iconic examples of successfully projecting 'soft power'.


	24. End of an Era

2280 saw the question of the Migrant Fleet's long term future resolved. It didn't have one.  
  
Less than half of the entire Quarian population now had a ship as their primary residence and more than a quarter were officially recognised citizens of League polities. As the population grew the number of vessels in operation across the Fleet was still in decline, even discounting the initial glut of ships decommissioned as beyond cost-effective repair. Pilgrims from the Fleet were introduced to new ideas and lifestyle options as they met their counterparts from the Enclaves and independent stations or ships, most had only a passing knowledge of these groups and often found the experience an eye-opener when they encountered age peers who would not be following the same tradition, expected to live amongst the same community that they were born into and had no special drive to be part of a ship's crew. The concept that they could live whatever way they wanted was a heady one and lured a slow but constant trickle of free thinkers and innovators who had not liked the look of their futures back in the Fleet. This wasn't anything special to the Quaians, it should be noted, the same pattern had been seen several times on Earth when small, isolated communities were introduced to a wider world; in the Amish settlements, the Scottish highlands and islands, the inner city neighbourhoods of Greater Paris.  
  
The Enclaves are worthy of a note here. Originally formed from the non-essential crews and children from refitted ships operating deeper in League space, they would develop over the decades into integral parts of the larger communities they were a part of and made a largely unrecognised contribution to both the acceptance of Quarians amongst the greater League populace and the overall shift towards lifestyles that did not involve being part of a ship's complement. The captains of several 'free ships' also pointed to them as the inspiration for their own independence.  
  
Neither the Admiralty Board nor the Conclave were quick to notice the changes that had been taking place, the information that would have alerted them if viewed together was too often spread amongst those not in a position to see the wider pattern. It was only when the Liveships had to reduce their output that the full scope of what was going on came to light. Many of the more conservative members of the Fleet's leadership said this was exactly what they had warned against in the past and the breakaway isolationist faction only sped up the decline. Meaningfully there was little that could be done to counter the trend while retaining the Fleet's current form and structure, or violating several key liberties of those that remained. Admiral Koris stated that they now only had the options of permanently settling as a League member or waiting until there was only the liveships and Heavy Fleet left, the Patrol Fleet already widely spread and the Special Projects Fleet continuing its slow osmosis with the wider scientific community.  
  
On closer inspection it could also be seen that the Fleet's problems extended into the financial realm too. The economic model in which it had operated was no longer present, the megacorps of Citadel space and the League's Trade Guilds could not have been more alien to one another and the laissez-faire stance of the Asari economy would have sent the Universal Exchange into spasm, at best. The economy of all League members was based on small to medium sized businesses and close knit buyer / seller relationships. There was no market for the services of a fleet of thousands, no one was going to have a rival sabotaged by strip mining their prospects or pay them off to leave the system. League space was also a high density environment compared to Citadel territory making it difficult to find locations where new mining operations of fuel extraction could take place without stepping on toes, the Fleet was proving to be very expensive to maintain when it was no longer on survival mode. A distasteful but necessary practice had developed of selling off older ships for scrap to pay for maintenance, a process which had overtones of cannibalism in the psyche of many. There was a period of growth after the Harvester War when the Naraka had needed the services they could provide and a constant trickle of income was had from licensed designs but these were drawing out the inevitable rather than being a sustainable revenue. The communal and minimalist lifestyle present aboard the Fleet largely insulated individuals from the reality of the situation but on the larger scale it was becoming apparent that a backslide to mend and make do was on the horizon.


	25. Contact

The _Polo_ was moving with slow but stately grace towards the gas giant that marked the practical edge of the system when the sensors first detected the signal. ''Captain. I'm picking up signs of an active datasphere, enough to indicate permanent habitation.''

Good sign for the voyage, thought Jonathan Wier as he walked round to the comms officer. ''Isolate any transmissions you can identify and transfer them to linguistics, then begin sending the first contact package.'' His Elysian accent projected soft and clear through the bridge, ''Helm, put us in orbit over the dawn terminator.'' There were too many ways to count in which parking over someone's planet with no way of communicating could go wrong, at least this approach limited him to accidental trespassing or flight path violation.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Captain Acteia Panlius could do without being press-ganged into an ad hoc diplomatic role but such was duty. The patrol had been about to head back to the relay for this cluster when the alert had come through from the colony administration and all plans were thrown out the airlock.

''The compression algorithm is different from any on record, there are also indicators of a base ten numerical system. If it isn't a new race then I'm out of viable alternatives sir.'' His comms officer confirmed what the planetside experts had said.

''Contact Patrol Command, inform them of the situation and send our sensor logs at one hour intervals, inform all ships to maintain grade two alert. Liaise with the other comms specialists across the patrol and begin work on translation. Also, transmit a language program, spirits willing their linguists will meet you halfway.''

\- - - - - - - - - -

Translation matrices had been going back and forth since then and were now running at 90% accuracy, enough to make each other understood as long as no one used idioms or cultural references. An Asari envoy had been rushed through and her ship had just uploaded the latest language pack.

''All ships, shields active, weapons warm, no active targeting, no shots fired without my command or if you are fired upon. Defensive formation 1-C, cantered on the envoy ship. Confirm receipt of orders.'' Command receipt bursts came through in good order as the fleet realigned to depart the colony. ''Take us forward, cruising speed, come to a stop one light second off their port prow.''

The _Starting Principles_ ' sensors slowly resolved a much clearer picture of their visitor as they approached than those around the colony, though there seemed to be a minor scattering effect over the hull that made a mess of deep scanning attempts. His engineers and tactical officers were offering a 70% probability that it was not a military vessel based on visual inspection and behaviour to date, which was a quiet relief since the low estimate had it equalling the mass of the _Destiny Ascension_. The size spoke of industrial power and technical ability, the clean, crisp lines and unadorned silver hull were all efficiency and utility, no grandstanding or frivolity. These were people the Hierarchy could work with, all going well there should be a new and valued ally signed up to the Citadel Charter in the near future.

''Patch us into the envoy's communications feed, visuals on command display.'' The vid-feed showed a segment of a large control room, brightly lit and efficiently busy to his experienced eyes. The beings on board had facial features reminiscent of an Asari but with bristles like a Bataran over their crests and pinkish-brown skin. ''My name is T'nela V'laara, on behalf of the Citadel Council you are welcomed to our space. It is good we have been able to establish a dialogue so quickly and I would like to invite you to my vessel that we can continue our discussions in a more personal format.''

Three figures dominated the foreground of the transmission, the middle one extending a hand, palm up. ''The League of Systems thanks you for your greetings. My name is Captain Jonathan Wier, we come in peace.'' Across the assembly of ships on the edge of an otherwise unremarkable system a knot of tension resolved itself gently to relief.

\- - - - - - - - - -

And so the first meeting between the League of Systems and the Citadel Council was cautiously positive. During the visit to the diplomatic transport Asari huntresses and Naval armsmen were respectfully suspicious and alert of each other, the Council envoy and Captain Wier converged to increasingly detailed information on each others societies and a diplomatic mission from the Forum to the Citadel was arranged. The Polo would continue its exploration of the area around the end point of the Baltia relay after exchanging the Galactic Codex for the Encyclopaedia Britannica(digest edition).

To say the meeting was a chance event would be incorrect, but it was also not intended to be an act of subterfuge. The Quarian database had long informed the League of their peers on the opposite side of the galaxy but only in the last decade was it considered practical to make contact and safe to open the door onto a power that may or may not be friendly. The information on the Council and neighbouring states had long been a source of concern and debate to the leadership across the League, though it was also thought that there would be a degree of bias in what was told. As a result it was decided that the Council would be approached from fresh, but only when the Baltia system was developed enough to act as a bulwark against threats through the relay and while the Quarians would not be specially mentioned they would not be hidden either. In the time between first contact and the diplomatic mission reaching the Citadel in early 2291 both groups were able to develop a more refined impression of the other from the information exchanged, and several other Council races would make contact to the _Polo_ , primarily the Salarians who were predominant in colonizing the cluster but notably a ship from the Hanar, delivering the message of the Enkindlers to those from the benighted region beyond their travels on ages past.


	26. View from the High Table

The Council Chamber and Petitioner's Stage had been busier than ever since the announcement of the League of Systems discovery. Behind closed doors the Councillors were engaged in even more intense discussion.  
  
''I'm troubled by many things this League has revealed to us about itself, and there seems little to be done to divert them from the choices they have made.'' Tevos had made considerable headway in digesting the information supplied by the League and had grown uncharacteristically grim as time, and discussions with fellow Matriarchs, progressed. ''At the same time they are not going to go away now they have access to relay 358, so it sees damage control is the new game and that is before anyone else from their side starts to come through.''  
  
Galias in comparison was embracing the calm of pure pragmatism. ''The Primarchs are also concerned but unless the information supplied is false they have managed to coexist stably with several other peer races without major difficulties. In the worst case scenario they can only reach one inhabited cluster and there are two relay choke points where they can be engaged. We retain the advantages of speed, supply lines and deployable assets.''  
  
''Fascinating as well as frightening. So much they take for granted that we have banned, many opportunities for observation. Much that could be useful if applied properly.'' The Salarian Councillor heard the sound of opportunity, made doubly sweet by being on the doorstep of one of the Union's own new colonies.  
  
''Much that could threaten everything we have built Lendin. The biogenic modifications, however distasteful, are their own problem but the propensity to place an AI in whatever they build is a cataclysm in waiting. They didn't even have the sense to learn from the Quarians, who are an issue in their own right, or listen to our own warnings over the danger they have created.'' Follow up communication since Envoy T'nela's meeting with the Human captain had been a series of examples of a young race being spectacularly unable to pick up subtle hints regarding the Asari's willingness to help them integrate with the wider galaxy in a respectable manner.  
  
It was not lost on Galias that he was occupying the Seat of Reason in this discussion. Perhaps Tevos was still under pressure from the other Matriarchs regarding the noises from the Hegemony. ''Ultimately the enforcement of our laws ends at our own borders, I share your opinions but would caution against attempting to force the matter without solid evidence of an imminent threat.''  
  
''Stubborn nature or incorrect diplomatic approach? League of Systems growing, technologically advanced, socio-politically dynamic. May perceive advice as attempts at disruption, imposing of will.'' How could the Asari be failing to achieve the diplomatic upper hand with a race that was actively reaching out? Did they not see the advantages that the Council could gain with such a client?  
  
Tevos graced the comment with sour aloofness. ''They are unstable, expansionist. Once you look past the veneer the problems become apparent. They pursue no greater unity amongst themselves and lack the sense to recognise the inherent wisdom of their own more established members over the younger. That they have not yet felt the repercussions of the path the walk does not mean they should be deaf to the words of those who have seen it first-hand.''  
  
''Then even less a problem for us,'' Lendin gestured beatifically. ''Let them see what has been achieved here and let the positive example of ourselves influence them indirectly. Short term delays should not discount long term success.''  
  
Galias sighed as he saw things begin moving towards repetition. ''Given how slowly their ships travel we should be able to impose a travel limit on League ships to the colony where we first met them without adversely affecting trade from their side while boosting the colony's development. Since the press at the very least will want to visit the 'new race' we can make sure a Spectre goes with each group and have them do some quiet investigating on top of normal journalistic snooping. A delegation from the Volus Protectorate is also being planned to work out some financial mechanisms so they should also bring back useful information on the economic state of the League.''  
  
''Agreed. Minimise contact, maximise information gathered then develop long term plans. Batarian Hegemony also within easy reach of 358, will need watched to avoid unexpected disruption of negotiations. Will talk with ambassador.'' At length, clearly worded, perhaps with visual aids.  
  
''Indeed. Well, if a majority decision is reached then it will be implemented. Several corporations from the Republics are also waiting on the Volus report, all being in order they will begin growth in the League market which is a start at civilising them at least.'' A poor outcome but the best that could be achieved she supposed.


	27. Greasing the Wheels

Though there were a number of cultural and legal issues that prevented a close relationship between the League and Council the universals of trade and curiosity ensured regular traffic between the Baltia system and the Talases colony. A joint Universal Exchange / Volus Banking Syndicate brokerage acted as the lynchpin for the important trade in Council mined E0 for tungsten and titanium from League suppliers. Sellers on both sides were happy to find a customer base that was willing to pay notably higher prices than the local market. These cheap imports fueled a growth in shipbuilding on both sides as shown by the renewed construction of LDEs and the completion of the first Volus contributions to the Citadel Fleet.  
  
A syndicate of Volus corporations largely monopolised the trade in imported manufactured goods, selling them on as cheaper alternatives to E0 based equivalents. Despite their best efforts it was a constant uphill struggle to acquire a steady supply at the quantities they wanted due to the preference for comparatively small scale manufacturing and production runs within the League. As with their Asari peers the widespread differences in business culture was a regular frustration and it became common to simply let the increasingly wealthy brokerage cooperatives from the Baltia Cylinder handle sourcing and logistics. Conversely manufacturers of consumer goods in the League found that the relative homogeneity of aesthetic amongst Council corporations generated a rich market for designs that were old or out of fashion locally, but only marginally more expensive for buyers in the new market. Often sold as 'artisan' production this resulted in one of the more unusual situations to develop between the two powers as the largest demand for these items came from the lower aristocracy of the Batarian Hegemony. While the upper tiers couldn't look down enough on the practice it became fashionable to host events where everything used by the guests would be imported 'one off' designs that were then thrown out as a demonstration of wealth, creating a cycle of one-upmanship.  
  
After prolonged testing and tight regulation the import of League produced pharmaceutical products was eventually allowed, the Turian Hierarchy by itself eventually importing 60% of all medigel produced. Officially it was the political pressure exerted by the Hanar Primacy, supported by the Salarian Union, that pushed this change in policy through but there was also no small concern that illegal attempts to duplicate some of the more advanced substances could edge dangerously into the realm of bioweapon research.  
  
The travel times on the league side of the relay pair largely killed off casual travel and tourism outside Baltia. A trickle of young Asari with a more adventurous streak made tours of the nearer systems but the trend rather died off when it became apparent that the League's ubiquitous neural wetware consistently reacted badly with attempts at joining. A Hanar preacher, Delza (Cloud of the Incandescent Rains), made a journey to every independent polity in the League to spread the word of the Enkindlers as well as being responsible for establishing official contact between the Illuminated Primacy and the Naraka Combine.  
  
Exchange of media and cultural sources was a trade that reached far and proved highly popular in both professional and public circles on both sides. Raloi glazeware enjoys perennial popularity and the Turian translation of Marcus Aurelius' Meditations included a foreword by none less that Councilor Galias.  
  
More importantly perhaps the 358 / Baltia route tentatively connected Citadel space to the far reaching trade network that extended past the boundaries of League knowledge. While proportionately tiny, the semi-regular influx of goods and materials of unknowable origin held a particular fascination with buyers, and occasionally law enforcement. On the less material side it opened the eyes of the Council and national governments to the full scope of what lay on the other side, and it was a view that several found difficult to reconcile with the accepted truths they lived with. The League presented itself as one body but contained more than three dozen polities that considered themselves independent. Borders between races were casual at best, conceptual at worst. Materials and finished products, sometimes quite essential ones, were at times third hand acquisitions from a race that the end user didn't know the name of. The messy, unplanned and chaotic meta-civilisation that was starting to burgeon in the Gulf seemed an affront to the rules and theories of politics, economics and history.


	28. Inevitability

The Citadel Council had not been entirely pleased with the slow integration of the Quarian Migrant Fleet into the League, believing that it rather ruined the example they had provided to others that might contemplate similarly dangerous choices in the future. In practice however few Quarians passed through the relay and fewer still were ever seen so the matter was never formally raised. As for the Quarians themselves an entire generation had been born and reached adulthood within the League. They grew up without the survivalist mentality of their parents or an outside threat to inspire the cohesion or isolationist tendencies that had been a hallmark of the Fleet. Since the mid 70's nearly all Quarian children had the bio-augmetics needed to live without an environmental suit, removing the last literal barrier between them and their Human peers and helping erode the figurative ones. At the same time various parts of the League were being influenced by Quarian culture, spacefaring groups incorporated aspects of ship life from the Migrant Fleet and going on a gap year increasingly revolved around demonstrations of life skills and general ability as well as the traditional independence, self discovery and revelry.  
  
It was not however all smooth sailing. Since the 80's a reactionary faction of the Fleet had slowly grown in influence amongst the older generations and some of the more romantic youth. They claimed that all the goals that had been sought by coming to the League were completed and with the renewal of movement through the relay now was the time to return and take back the homeworld. As is common to such groups there was also an unhealthy dose of propaganda regarding cultural dilution, loss of traditional values and 'destiny'. Tensions within the remaining Migrant Fleet were high and the Patrol Fleet was often required to contain things, particularly when it involved independent ships and those Quarians that were part of the League. Things would finally come to a head in 93' with one of the biggest diplomatic and military incidents in recent history, only overshadowed by Red September the following year.  
  
The final breakup of the Migrant Fleet had been expected for some time. Two liveships had been decommissioned as surplus to requirements and the balance of military to civilian ships was reaching unjustifiable levels. What no one had expected was a coup by Heavy Fleet Admiral Terras'Nin, a protégé of Han'Gerrel. The result of months of planning and manoeuvring, Nin's junta was able to set course for Baltia with 3/4 of the Heavy Fleet, half of the remaining Civilian and Patrol Fleets and the remaining liveship. It also became apparent that the two decommissioned liveships were far more intact than was reported as they were also towed away, most likely to act as weapon platforms for their dreadnaught scale mass accelerators. The remaining ships were left disorganised and without organised leadership in the aftermath, eventually forming a consensus to travel to the nearby Idavoll system, which was where the League found out about the change in leadership. The Navy immediately went to alert while trying to locate and contact the now High Admiral Nin. Finally pinned down only a week out from Baltia they replied to hails only to say they were heading through the relay and would respond with force to any attempt to stop them. Shipping in Baltia was sent into chaos as flight control attempted to ensure they didn't collide with anything else and the defence fleet formed a discreet wall between them and the rest of the system until they departed. Not wanting to take chances the remaining military vessels were escorted to a close holding orbit of Idavoll's outermost planet and would eventually be broken down, though a significant part of the ships' crews would go on to serve with the League Navy or local defence forces. The civilian ships would either join one of the Quarian majority stations or strike off as independents while the Special Projects Fleet carried on as it had previously, having already ceased to be part of the wider fleet in any meaningful way years previously.  
  
At the other end of the relay pair more waves were created. STG observers were taken aback by the fleets arrival and growing worry spread up the chains of command to the Citadel Council as their route became increasingly clear, in reality there was little that could be done other than make face saving gestures while letting them pass onwards. However much it had been diminished since its last sighting in Citadel space the fleet still massively outnumbered anything that could be readily brought to bear at short notice and was operating at peak efficiency and moral. Combining their own research with League ECM technology they also believed they had a weapon that would take advantage of the Geth's biggest weakness.  
  
The ultimate fate of the fleet after crossing the Perseus Veil is still unknown. A lockdown on relays reaching Geth space was enforced by a permanent and extensive military presence under orders from the Council and neither Quarian or Geth ships have attempted to gain access from the other side. Among the League's Quarian population the episode is considered a particularly ugly end to the way of life that sustained them for so many generations, though some also point to it as proof of how much of the Migrant Fleet's coherence was in response to outside threats.  
  



	29. Red September

The Batarian Hegemony had a long history of remaining just the right side of complete sanctioning by the Council. Slaver and pirate actions were always just deniable enough, criminal activity never quite reached a sufficiently high level to draw the Council into a deep investigation. A cycle of illicit activity flared up, was noticed and died down, and the phrase 'cultural rights' reared its head. The latest cycle was just starting when contact was made with between the Citadel Council and League of Systems, and was paused by the need to asses this new player in the game. The Hegemony determined they were well connected on their side of the relay, but not worth any special notice and without much relationship with the Council. The plan was back on track. Concurrently Talases colony was growing quickly and steadily on a diet of trade and servicing incoming ships, its success fuelling second hand growth in its sister colonies in the local cluster at the edge of Citadel space. This very success and isolation would be the major draws for a new wave of Terminus pirates and mercenaries, escalating to the Red September attacks on Talases itself. Dozens of merchant and supply ships lost, thousands kidnaped, and all coordinate around insider information on Hierarchy patrol routes and civilian shipping schedules.  
  
Under other circumstances this would have been the final stage of an old cycle and nothing would have meaningfully changed. In this instance however there were not only the ships of Citadel aligned races involved, the mass conveyor _Wholly Profit_ which was delivering a tungsten shipment and would also be boarded and captured. The ship's AI activated the emergency QEC beacon, burst transmitting sensor and communication logs along with its location before locking itself down. The League immediately halted further traffic through the relay while a punitive fleet was assembled and dispatched, it arrived at the same time as a Hierarchy patrol fleet that was also responding to distress calls, both too late to do anything other than help the survivors. While a reasonably accurate timeline and picture of events was built up, only broad identification of those responsible was possible, mostly from the _Profit_ 's sensor logs and recovered images from damaged drones and security footage from the planet. One critical piece of evidence was the final location of the QEC beacon before it went silent, an outer colony of the Batarian Hegemony.  
  
Having passed on all the information they could gather the Forum awaited the Council's plan of action, acknowledging this as an internal matter for them to resolve, but informed them that shipping would now have a military escort on their side of the relay. Discreet information gathering had revealed a new and unpleasant aspect of Citadel space that was notably absent from official records and plans were being developed to expand the range of information sources available for analysis. When the findings and verdict of the Council was announced Ambassador Lao was present as part of the embassy sent to the Citadel to discuss the consequences of the attacks with his peers amongst the Council races, primarily the Volus Protectorate and Hannar Primacy.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
''As a result of the limited nature of the evidence and lack of verifiable connections between those responsible and any outside bodies we are now calling this investigation to a close. Patrols in the vicinity will be increased to deter further piracy and loans for rebuilding work have been approved. Are there any questions?'' The Council Chamber had been emptied save for the ambassadors present to hear the outcome of investigations regarding the spate of raids around relays 357, 355 and 354. Tevos was glad to be getting past this and back to her actual job.  
  
''You can not expect us to accept that as the limit of your actions?'' Ambassador Lao couldn't have imagined such a lacklustre response to a campaign of attacks this extensive or where so much evidence pointed the finger of suspicion at one group. ''The hijacked ship was taken to territory controlled by the Batarian Hegemony, of that we have incontrovertible proof. Even if they are not responsible for instigating the attack and we accept their statement that they did not profit from it, then they should still be able to provide far more information on where the ships went and who they were.''  
  
''Those are large insinuations to make when you have no solid proof of our culpability.'' The Batarian ambassador, Ses'amon, spoke with an air of derision, not even bothering to face the one who spoke. Several of the others shuffled to the sides, clearing the space between the two.  
  
''Insinuation is rather the wrong term,'' came the reply in clear, hard tones. ''You are the only slaveholding species operating within that arc of the galaxy and an extensive body of historical evidence points to the institutional involvement of your government with criminal and mercenary elements of the type involved in the attacks. We are stating quite directly that we believe the Hegemony is to blame for the hijack of the _Wholly Profit_ and the murder or imprisonment of its crew.''  
  
Tevos and Galias were both about to interject when Ses'amon all but roared his response, ''how dare you make such accusations against us. One wonders how you kept any relations at all with your neighbours when every little incident you suffer gets blown so far out of proportion. You aren't going to try and have us pay for your losses next are you?''  
  
''Actually no, we are not. Regardless of our opinions on your society you're only operating within the framework that the Council has permitted you as their client race,'' sharp intakes of breath accompanied this statement, gazes splitting between the Human and the Counsellors. ''So it is they who we are looking to return our people and pay reparations.''  
  
There was a hanging moment of silence, Galias and Lendin making eye contact as Tevos was left taken aback by the statement. ''Council not responsible for actions of pirates and slavers. Not possible to monitor all active relays at all times.'' The Salarian Councillor's voice carrying over the sudden burst of whispered conversation that had broken out.  
  
''True, and yet it is the Council that have allowed this situation to occur by its actions, or lack thereof, when similar attacks occurred in the past and in failing to enforce its own anti-slavery laws.''  
  
''The Council can no more infringe on traditional cultural practices within the Hegemony than it can the Hannar's faith.'' The statement was delivered fast, low and dangerous, the two ambassadors focused solely on one another.  
  
''And the League will not allow your 'culture' to infringe on the rights of our citizens,'' the reply could not have heaped more scorn on the word. ''We will have what is ours returned or directed to those that have it if you do not.''  
  
''Order in the chamber.'' Tevos's voice projected clear and hard throughout the room as she tried to re-establish control of proceedings. ''The ambassadors will conduct themselves with decorum. The Council will consider your statements and return with our decision, you will be informed when we are finished.'' How typical of the League to disrupt things. If they would only let them deal with this in the normal way it could all be sorted out quietly, the economic damage recouped and the Hegemony could be made to appropriately adjust the status of the ones that ordered the raids. It wasn't as though they could come out and say there had been Spectres sent to Khar'shan to limit the damage beforehand, it was hard enough keeping her fellow Councillors' eyes on the bigger picture let alone involving the ambassadors from the client races. This was just going to dissolve into one big diplomatic mess, she could tell.


	30. On One Hand...And on the Other...

The Council's response to the Red September attack that claimed the _Wholly Profit_ and later inability, or unwillingness, to do more than return the ship's largely stipped hulk set the tone for diplomatic interaction going forward. The Forum issued a formal diplomatic protest over the handling of the affair and withdrew its delegation, the Hegemony later issued a complaint regarding unfair bias after tax penalties were imposed by the Baltia Merchant Exchange on purchases by Batarian linked companies and individuals and a ban placed on imports from the Hegemony. League shipping was adjusted to a single weekly convoy with a full naval patrol as escort. The Polo would pass back through the relay early in the next year and begin exploration in the direction that the Harvesters had come from.  
  
The Forum now understood that it had been acting with far less information at its disposal than it had believed, and steps were taken to remedy the problem. Project Argus was the largest intelligence operation that would ever be undertaken within the League, combining Naval Intelligence, economic and cultural analysts and the data-sifting abilities of four city-class AI. The Council and the megacorps operating in it had been coy in the information they had supplied, and the Forum too polite to covertly seek more, but with the current state of affairs these considerations were set aside. The extranet reached every world, was the basis for the majority of interstellar communication and was publically accessible, Argus could delve very deeply before it came anywhere near illegally accessing information. Under other circumstances the shear volume of data on the extranet would be a defence, the scale of trivial or vapid content a barrier to finding anything useful, but this was a view relative to its normal users. Earth by itself had a larger data-net than the whole Parnitha system, Sol's noosphere was sophisticated enough to show signs of emergent behavior outwith the AIs it contained. Argus's only real issue was the limited bandwidth of the Talases comm relay.  
  
Diplomatic relations with several the individual races that made up the Citadel Council continued to various degrees despite the breakdown of relations with the Council leadership itself. The Hanar assured them that all agreements relating to medical assistance for the Drell would be honoured, block paying a five billion credit research grant as a sign of good faith in place of the five annual payments originally agreed. Privately, and unofficially, the Hierarchy were not unsympathetic to the League's position but the same treaties that saw them as the principal military power in Citadel space also limited their ability to exercise it. The Volus, perhaps more than any other, had realised the scale of what lay beyond the 358 relay and how quickly it was influencing trade patterns within their economic sphere. In return for the League co-signing a guarantee that civilian shipping between themselves, the Hierarchy and the Protectorate would be continued regardless of the diplomatic stance between the Council and the Forum, they offered to subsidise all tax costs on the purchase of E0, regardless of source, for the next decade.  
  
While the League's issues with the Council were certainly serious they were also small in relation to what was going on closer to home. On the most personal scale, Rebecca Talbot was the first child born with nanorganics inherited from her parents. At the largest, another three location were being assessed for clustered colonisation and the LDEs were proving remarkably successful at both spreading the boundaries of astrographic knowledge and developing relations with other civilisations. The impact of mixed Human/Quarian crews or the joint colonisation at the LoS/NC border also cannot be overstated as an example of practical interspecies cooperation and evidence of the League's willingness to build mutually benificial relations. This period also saw the growth of inter-civilization communication and data networks outside the purely economic. The League's neighbors were also aware, in a distant manner, of the dispute that was going on, but paid it little mind compared to matters closer to home.

\- - - - - - - - - -

While the Forum was trying to work out what was going on behind the scenes in Citadel space and how best to proceed going forward, the Hegemony was debating the appropriate scale of response it was going to make. Batarian society was not one that reacted well to perceived slights or transgressions and the feeling in the Hegemony Chambers was that both had been over applied by a minor power poking in where it wasn't wanted.  
  
At the same time there were...difficulties. Increased patrols by Hierarchy ships and the somewhat militant approach to shipping by the League made the most direct approach difficult, or at least unprofitable. For the moment contacts on Illium and Omega put out feelers to the more malleable mercenary groups, and a new wave of creative accountancy and business paperwork was put into place to circumvent the League's trade embargo. Beyond that it was a matter of waiting for the right opportunity.  
  
For the Council's problems a more proactive approach was being implemented. A great deal of authority lay in the perception of its power as much as the practical holding of it, the recent pirate raids infringed on the latter and the rather public disagreements with the League damaged the prior. The increase in patrols by the Hierarchy, and to a lesser extent its increased shipbuilding, helped alleviate concerns regarding the safety of colony worlds while Tevos and the inner circles of her fellow Matriarchs launched a charm offensive on various ambassadors and politicians. For a brief period of time Aria was being well paid to both facilitate mercenary deals for the Hegemony and cut back her support for commerce raiders along the Terminus border. Tax incentives were quietly put in place to encourage trade links with the League, conventional thinking held that sustained interaction would eventually see the superior economic power of Citadel space draw a new contact into a position where separation was untenable without disastrous economic turmoil.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Around six months had passed when Ka'hairal Balak, a freelance captain who was currently in ascent following his recent successes, presented an ambitious plan to the Hegemony's rulers alongside an intelligence dossier he had put together. Based on the size of the escort that was travelling alongside the fighters on their regular run to and from the relay it was logical to assume that ships were being stipped from the defence fleet of the system the relay connected too, since otherwise they would be weakening their border patrols. This, he said, would be highly unlikely since there was no overarching body to enforce stability, it was only natural that the Gulf would be a miniature Terminus. Furthermore, two pieces of information regarding the League had led him to realize that their position was not nearly as strong as had been presented. The extensive use of automation and limited scale of consumer goods production implied a workforce smaller than their industrial capacity indicated, just as the extensive space habitat that had been reported implied a limited number of inhabitable worlds. Taken together it was quite possible, indeed probable, that the Hegemony, and Council, were being stared down by a paper tiger.  
  
Based on this, his plan was elegantly simple. The League convoy followed a set schedule, coinciding with its arrival at the Salarian colony frigate wings would use their superior speed to force them onto a defencive footing allowing him to lead a fleet to the relay without being followed. Once through they would target the docking and hangar bays of the station along with any industrial infrastructure nearby. With the system being largely undefended they should be able to conduct a fast raid before reinforcements arrive and be out again. The League would then have to focus on rebuilding work to ensure the station remained supplied and able to support incoming ships, forcing them to stretch resources. A serious attack like this would indicate weakness to their local rivals who would take advantage, doing the Hegemony's work for them. Admittedly it would not be a profitable venture in itself but he counseled a long term view. Extensive infighting would weaken the whole local cluster, after which it would be simple to stage raids through the relay at their pleasure without worrying about Hierarchy patrols or Terminus middlemen.  
  
There was considerable debate on this plan's feasibility but in the end decided that it would go ahead, but if it went wrong at all Balak would be thrown to the varen. Appropriate funds made their way to the relevant parties and Balak's fleet was assembled in short order, many being veterans of the previous batch of raids and flush with success and refurbished warships. After stopping for final resupply at Illium, they set course for the edge of Salarian territory and relay 358.


	31. The End of Peace

The initial stage on the attack went as planned. As the wolf packs moved to harry the patrol and the transports it was escorting, Balak led the greater part of his fleet back into ftl towards the relay. The frigates followed the classic pattern of attack, splitting apart with each group angling to approach from a different vector while avoiding the prow fire arc. Since their job was only to delay the convoy the group commander, an Eclipse veteran, had ordered them to only conduct hit and run manoeuvres to minimise the risk of getting caught in crossfire.  
  
As they approached the edge of weapons range communications were quickly lost to a storm of electronic white noise, with sensors becoming unable to verify weapon locks as they moved closer. Firing half blind they were still able to inflict glancing hits to the cruisers _Oxford_ and _Bruges_ during the initial fly-by but at the same time found themselves under heavy fire, suffering widespread damage and losing three ships to UV laser fire. Drone fighters formed a close defence layer around the civilian ships which continued their course towards the colony with the cruisers. The League's own frigates, reinforced by light cruises, turned to bear on the pirates, displaying a shocking agility that left their opponents sluggish in comparison. Faced with a foe that was both outgunning and out manoeuvring them, and unable to effectively coordinate themselves, most of the frigates broke off, leaving their companions to be a distraction while they ran. The battle was short by normal standards, the pirates suffering 50% losses and the League losing a pair of frigates and the light cruiser _Kilmarnock_ taking heavy damage to its drive assembly from point blank fire. Unknown to the survivors their communications had not only been blocked during the combat but also compromised and they were now carrying various scrapware viruses, a common type of data-weapon that was blanket broadcast during combat. Running in a continuous background loop that slowed down processing speeds and took up transmission bandwidth, 'computer plaque' as it became known eventually grew to be the most widespread computer problem in the Terminus region.  
  
If the distraction was a failure then the raid itself was a disaster. Pre-warned by the patrol group static defences were at full alert and the defence fleet was positioned to respond to whichever course the invaders took once the entered the system. Upon exiting the relay weapon platforms around the relay had begun targeting Balak's ships, especially the frigate and destroyer escorts, the prevalence of long range laser weapons was a surprise and drastically altered the predictions for the raid. Fighters were sent with disruption torpedoes to take out the platforms, suffering heavy losses in the process, while the fleet moved at full burn out of the danger zone. Taking stock of the situation Balak browbeat his subordinates back into line and ordered a direct course for the habitat cylinder, sacrificing the efficient route along the L-points to avoid the static defences that littered them. Active ECM had also begun to affect the ships, many resorting to line of sight laser links to maintain communications. A dangerous ftl hop took the fleet across most of the distance, and was intended to give them the element of surprise. At short range the fleet was now subject to the same loss of sensor resolution as the frigates had when they engaged the convoy, though the cruisers with their more powerful systems were less severely affected.  
  
While outnumbered by a wide margin the defence fleet chose to move out and engage the incoming fleet directly before the cylinder itself came within range of enemy fire, preceded by drone waves intended to knock out drives, preservation protocols disengaged to ensure the safety of the civilian habitat. Balak's response to the problems affecting his ships was to order close formation and saturation fire, trusting in quantity to do what quality could not. This did force the defenders to break formation, looping around to engage from above and below. Networked targeting saw several mercenary ships cored by successive strikes or lost to depressurization from extended hull breaches, sheer weight of drone fire bringing down most of the remaining frigates.  
  
The battle was a notable event at the first time the League was able to gauge the effectiveness of its naval forces in live combat against those from Citadel space and the results were largely positive. While losses had been lower than anticipated it was noted that without their dominance in electronic warfare the results could have been much closer to even, several mercenary ships losing most of their combat effectiveness once infected, several later being boarded and captured. On the other hand the armour of League warships was not optimized against solid round strikes and the effectiveness of disruption torpedoes was especially noted, with them being prioritized targets moving forward. The cylinder itself took a number of direct strikes in the opening stage of the ship to ship fighting but none of these penetrated past the outer layers of solar panel and armoured hull.  
  
The attack had also handed the League a significant boon in their ongoing diplomatic row with the Council. As the ship showing the highest communications output Balak's flagship, the _Free Mandate_ , was prioritised for e-warfare targeting and his insane ftl jump had only made matters worse for the vessel. At comparatively short range the Baltia Cylinder AI itself was able to come to bear directly, systematically dismantling computer defences to allow sub-sentient warware programs free reign. Most of the ship's crew died to the programs' malicious attention, the rest to boarding parties that secured the more-or-less intact cruiser including Balak himself during a last stand on the bridge. From the databanks a treasure trove of information was found on Hegemony military deployments, mercenary groups and communication codes and records. Of the latter one stood apart, a recording of Balak's meeting with the Hegemony leadership where the plan was approved, most likely insurance to blackmail them with if they turned against him. By the time the convoy returned through the relay the Forum had voted for a state of war to be recognised between the Hegemony and the League.  
  
In a remote conference with the Council and Citadel ambassadors the recording was laid out for all to see, irrefutable evidence of the Hegemony's sponsoring of pirate and slaver groups against them. With one of the captured frigates used to deliver the _Mandate_ 's hard drive directly to the Citadel, STG experts on site were able to confirm the data's validity despite protests from the Batarian representative that this was a setup to deface their good standing. The decision to eject the Hegemony from membership in the Citadel was unanimous and well received, with the Hierarchy quickly moving to secure the new border as well as reinforce the one with the Terminus Systems. The Turians also spearheaded moves at reconciliation between the Council and League, backed up by Hanar diplomats through their representatives working with the Naraka Combine.


	32. The Start of War

While the information gleaned from the _Free Mandate_ was confirming what the Forum had believed regarding the Hegemony, Project Argus was revealing new aspects of the culture and economy of Citadel space. Though most of what was discovered was useful but not critical, two words threatened to ignite a reaction worse than the initial dispute over Batarian pirates had, genophage and Illium. The first was an atrocity, genocide by any other name, and stood like the antithesis of the League's own biotechnology principles. The second put into doubt the face presented by the Council and the trust that could be attributed to the treaties signed by them. If laws could be circumvented by simply declaring a world not to be bound by them through the use of loopholes then how many places like this might exist that weren't public knowledge? How far would they go in the name of expediency?  
  
It's important to bear in mind that the League's governance operated in a different manner to most Citadel races, with a heavy emphasis on bottom up decision making and public debate. Speakers were not powerful individuals in and of themselves, but conduits for their polities and expected to put their own opinions behind those of the populations they represented. It was this difference that was the ultimate cause of so much of the friction between the two powers. One was interested foremost in end results, particularly with relevance to the dominant members, while the other would only commit to a course where the means were acceptable.  
  
Though the League had committed to meeting the Hegemony's declaration of war, and no other interpretation could be had for what they had done, pursuing the type of military action commonly seen in Citadel space was unlikely. Any ships sent out would have to rely on fleet tenders for resupply and support once the passed through the relay and the journey times between relays would be done a considerably slower pace than their opponents. If a large fleet deployment took place it would also leave the League's members exposed in the event of further mercenary attacks since most system defence fleets lacked the ftl capacity to go elsewhere. Furthermore the League lacked a standing army suitable for planetary assaults or garrison duty. The traditional model had long been for small, professional forces with extensive drone support, combined with national armed service training to allow the rapid mobilization of planetary militias in the event of attack. If the League committed to fighting the war on it's terms then a new benchmark in asymmetrical combat was likely to be created. Before anything else however plans needed to be put into action to counter just the type of warfare the League was not geared to conduct itself.  
  
The Naval reserve at Gliese was redeployed to Baltia, with half of the patrol fleets posted on rotation to Idavoll. These would be the solid lines of defence against encroachment through the relay and both systems received funding to expand their static defences. Project Argus was realigned to focus on the Hegemony and the planetoid Torfan, apparently their main site for securing mercenary and slaver group contracts. Eidolon, an AI whose star had rapidly risen in cybersecurity circles, was dispatched to infiltrate the Batarian communications network using the security protocols captured from Balak's ship, with the aim of seeding backdoor macros for later use, 'gamekeeper turned poacher' it joked.  
  
The captured ships themselves were sent to Mu where the Guild of Shipwrights held their principal R &D facilities. The technical information gained proved very useful in determining the relative strengths and weaknesses of Hegemony warships. The frequency bands used by targeting and communications systems, programming languages and data architecture, the output of modern mass accelerators and the composition of armour were all studied closely. Dr Krin'Mal, Director of Skunkworks at Harper R&D, would lead a parallel project on the arms and armour recovered from those on board. Director Daro'Xen was lured out of semi-retirement at Pluto's Orbital Sub-Hadron Collider to lend her expertise in coordinating the diverse research under way.

\- - - - - - - - - -

Ever since the successful, and still growing, financial and communications networks had been established between various governments, there had been discussion and debate on how and where to take things forward. In light of the threats and problems they were now facing and the changing face of travel, trade and communication they were seeing, the Forum arranged a massive international summit. Bringing together representatives from every civilization they were in contact with, the full situation between themselves, the Council and the Hegemony was laid out. They then set out a series of plans they were willing to implement, becoming the testbed for a new model of interaction between space faring peoples. Any individuals willing to obey the League's code of law would be treated as de facto citizens while within a League polity. All interstellar traffic would be treated in the same way as internal movements between members. Any unoccupied stellar bodies would be available for colonization if the rules of inter-polity conduct were adhered to. League systems would not border their neighbours, they would be bridges to the wider galaxy. The clades would not be a threat to anyone's expansion but springboards for further growth. In return for economic, humanitarian or military aid in the war that had been pushed upon it, the League of Systems would redefine the nature of their civilisation.  
  
While most of the League's peers had shown polite interest in the Citadel Council as a minor extension of their trade networks and source of contraire diplomatic actions, the recent data provided quickly focused attention on the distant power. There were certainly diplomatic incidents between civilizations and occasional border conflicts, but space was big and finding a resource so critical or ideology so offensive that a war would be started over it was difficult and conducting it with anyone other than immediate neighbours was a massive undertaking if it wasn't going to draw others in against you. The Hegemony's actions towards its own peers was counterintuitive, those against the League baffling. But to want to engineer a conflict amidst a host of societies they barely knew about for their own benefit when they themselves became involved was unbelievable, the Gherihim requested access to the captured ships and sensor logs to confirm what they were being told. Once it had sunk in that this was real, that the Hegemony had the desire and will to a plan this, and could conceivably draw together enough military might to threaten the League's existence, it became a matter of what, not if, something was done. That the League was offering what it did to secure their aid only served to highlight the situation.  
  
The overall majority came out in favour of the plan, even if the reasons varied. The Naraka were nearly at that stage with the League anyway and had not forgotten the aid given to them in the Harvester War, the Kahzr Consortium recognised the immense potential on offer and the fact that anything that could liquidate the League would barely pause when it reached them. The N'gini were simply happy to have a chance to fight alongside someone they respected. The speed that Citadel type drives could achieve brought in many of the distant civilizations who could become conceivable targets for Hegemony raiders if the League fell, the long term benefits from the League's continued growth brought in others. Organising things would take time but the League was confident in its defence policy and had plans for indirect action that it was in the process of deploying.  
  
What could be given, and when, was influenced by distance, differences in technology or environment or the economic status of the various signatories, as was the quantity. The Vhirio States were able to use the superior rate of acceleration their ftl drive's possessed to send a dozen ships on years long journeys to the League, picking up raw materials and equipment from other civilizations en route. The Naraka made half their navy available for deployment through the relay, alongside a pair of Gherihim Hive-ships that would act as a mobile supply base and repair yard. N'gani warsages begun planning out the dismemberment of the Batarian's military in partnership with Kahzri assayers plotting out critical weak points in the Hegemony economy. For many however it came down to money, with regular payments through the vast web of linked financial institutions funding the League's war effort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has any critique they want to pass on, don't be afraid to say, I started this off to help with my writing after all.


	33. Starting Positions

Though it was good to have someone else run the numbers and confirm their findings the War Council did not really think it required the expertise of entire civilisations to identify the Hegemony's military of economic weak points. A long history of using mercenary forces and a tradition of promotion-through-pay left the Batarians with only limited forces once the flow of money out of the Hegemony was cut. A focus on forced labour in their industrial and service sectors left them dependant on a large population of slaves from outside their space. Any damage to one side showed up on the other in a self sustaining cycle.  
  
The strategic goals then were as follows:  
⦁ To cut communication links between the Hegemony and the wider galaxy, co-opting those links where possible.  
⦁ To isolate Hegemony controlled systems and worlds from outside traffic.  
⦁ To facilitate the removal of non-consensual inhabitants from Hegemony controlled locations.  
  
The first goal was in progress already, Eidolon's careful exploration laying the groundwork for more aggressive action once it was ready and able to return. The tight control of information within Batarian space made progress slower than expected but also meant that any anomalies noticed were not passed to a wider audience. The success of this step would be critical for implementing later stages of the campaign.  
  
To achieve the second goal they planned on taking advantage of the relay network. With the need to use clearly defined routes between clusters and/or worlds combined with the expected breakdown of long range communications, the possibility existed to piecemeal isolate and neutralise the Hegemony's military assets before forcing surrender on now cut-off worlds. The difficulties were not lost on anyone involved in the planning, and background work carried on to develop alternative routes to victory. Civilian traffic was already light due to sanctions and would be classed as a target of opportunity by the League Navy. If intersystem communication could be held open into Hegemony space then combat AIs would be used to target ships that came within range.  
  
Once outside interference could be neutralised the evacuations could start. This would be the largest and most resource intensive stage, with plans drawn up for the Council to win back a good deal of respect by assisting extensively in returning its lost citizens to where they came from. Barring that the first world taken would have its Batarian minority relocated and then be turned into one large relief camp, stockpiling for either scenario would begin after the successful completion of stage one. The primary concerns were that the Hegemony may might try to either relocate slaves from the fringes to core worlds or commit mass murder out of spite or a twisted type of scorched earth policy.  
  
The probability was that ground forces would have to be directly engaged to secure a surrender, likewise encountering the same type of guerilla tactics that the League military was trained to use. This was the area that caused the most headaches for the War Council, civilian casualties would likely be high given the expected disregard of Batarian forces towards the lives of their slaves. Work on non-conventional warfare techniques took place alongside redeveloped training exercises for ground forces earmarked for deployment. Much like the naval forces that would be engaged hard numbers were difficult to pin down, depending largely on how solvent the Hegemony remained and the ability of mercenary forces to reach their space now that Hierarchy patrols were active along their border.  
  
What would become of the Hegemony in the aftermath was still in the balance and depended a great deal on the state of infrastructure and internal stability at the time, especially in light of the lack of information reaching the Batarian public from the outside galaxy.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The Hegemony was now caught between a rock and a hard place, it did not want a war but could not lose face by conceding the appearance of strength. The leadership understood it had severely underestimated the League's capacities, their envoys showing no indication that Balak's fleet had done meaningful damage and the capture of at least two ships implying a strong naval presences with skilled ship-to-ship fighters.  
  
Dismissal from the Council was the greatest poisoned chalice they could have received under the circumstances. Now fully free from the oversight of the great powers they were able to fully express their  
cultural superiority upon all beneath them. Now cut off from almost all trade with Council races they were at risk of imminent recession and unable to draw on military assistance. The future increasingly pointed towards the Terminus and not a little on Omega. The fastest thinking had already begun to transition their industrial holdings over to products that would be valuable in that region; weapons, armour, ammunition and the cheapest utilitarian items. If they could get a quick entry before competition built up then there would be more money to hire protection for their own fiefdoms. Illium remained an open port but could only support so many imports, Omega was an open door to many markets but but operated under Aria's rules and only Aria's rules, changeable as her mood shifted. The major mercenary groups were also now reluctant to jump into just any contract offered, more money was needed up front for fewer soldiers and the Hegemony was not nearly as valued an employer now it couldn't supply inside information on patrol movements and colony planning. More to the point the survivors of Balak's wolf pack frigates told tales of the League's ships, however exaggerated as they must be, and the Eclipse mercenary group more than any others growled over the difficulties of getting their computer systems purged of the malignant programs that had been brought back. In bitter moods the lords of the Hegemony increasingly looked to cheaper, smaller operations who could be more readily pushed into line with their wishes and had a less firm position to negotiate from.  
  
There were other options however that could be looked at with newfound favour. There had been a long, if irregular, tradition of privateering amongst the middle classes as a way of pushing up their social status. Balak had been a prime example at one time, leaving an unknown and returning with wealth, slaves and stories. Each time he returned the doors to high society's events were opened to one who brought with them the glory of the olden days. State media pushed forward the idea that the good times were soon to be upon them again, that golden opportunity awaited those ready to venture out, ships were being built ready for them and only one distant race was standing trying to stand in their way. The number of volunteers was high enough to support Batarian State Arms by itself. The top tier mercenaries, being small in number, were used as instructors driving a good number of fiery youths out of dreams of greatness and into cold reality. Finally there were the professional troops, few in number but ruthless and loyal, brutally efficient. The enthusiastic amateurs and cheap guns for hire would soak up the brunt of attacks or drown the foe in bodies, then the real soldiers would strike at the weakened forces set against them.  
  
The Hegemony's battle plan was simple. Throw steady and numerous waves of ships and bodies at them, keep the best troops at the back to move in once a dent was made and turn it into a gap the next wave would exploit to push deeper. Council rules didn't apply so the full range of tactics could be used and states run by the masses were unsteady, fickle things when pushed hard enough. More practically any world that fell would be an instant boost to the Hegemony economy once it was stripped and shipped back, the war might be unwelcome but there was no reason to not take advantage of any opportunities it offered. Once enough losses were inflicted to turned the League's public against the war, it was a matter of how much could be squeezed out of them.


	34. Sprint for First Blood

Late 2293 saw the first active strike of the League's campaign. The discovery of a sustained buildup of mercenary forces around the moon Torfan indicated a far faster escalation by the Hegemony than predicted. Forced it to break comm silence Eidolon was now slipping through an increasingly tight net of data-security, moving through ship transmissions and hijacked data packets, specialists within the Hegemony were now certain that an AI was active in their networks but had yet to locate it. The War Council decided that they had to act now while they could seize the initiative, Argus quickly sent their reply and Eidolon exfiltrated the Hegemony communications net, triggering a cascading black-out as trojan algorithms had their deadman protocols triggered.  
  
Messages to the Naraka and N'gini alerted them to the accelerated timetable but they would not be able to arrive in time to join the task force that was being deployed. The patrol groups based at Idavoll and the Reserve Fleet departed as soon as the carriers and transports had finished loading their new payloads. Reaching the Torfan relay they began to deploy their cargo, creating a rough sphere of weapon buoys around the exit point. Fast and dirt constructions by League standards, each was little more than a frigate grade laser with attitude thrusters in an armoured shell. With their work done the transport craft moved to a parking orbit of the system, accelerating to flt for safety until they could rejoin the fleet or report mission failure. Using stolen voice and holo-recordings alongside Comm protocols acquired from Eidolon, a falsified message was sent through the comm relay to the ships waiting on the other side: the League was on the move and would be ambushed by a combination of their ships and the Hegemony's own navy at the coordinates inclosed, they were to depart immediately.  
  
The mercenary fleet that came through the relay was coordinated and disciplined to a commendable degree, but entered a battlefield that had been tailored against them. Sensors and communications were down to knife fight ranges from ECM and formations broke apart as ships tried to break out of the crossfire. Most of the gun buoys were rapidly shot down ny GARDIAN systems once the initial surprise passed but they had done their job, with the ships now bloodied and out of coherence. Having learned from engaging Balak's fleet the league fleet moved quickly to take advantage of the gaps within the enemy formations, denying use of spinal guns and torpedoes. Surrounded by targets and utilising coordinated firing patterns, the League were able to steadily erode the enemy fleet with the remaining buoys targeting those that tried to make breakout attempts. At this range accelerator broadsides were difficult to aim at the jinking League warships without risking friendly fire incidents and GARDIAN lasers were only minimally effective. The mercenary captains were forced to relay messages along chains of ships, trying to concentrate their fire on one ship at a time while tightening their formation.  
  
Approximately 90% of the mercenary ships were destroyed, including all of the cruisers present, most of the survivors making it back through the relay to Torfan. While pursuit was a favoured option, keeping the moon as a base where Hegemony aligned forces resupplied provided an opportunity to intercept enemy forces before they could become a direct threat. Through the comm relay, the fleet's e-warships were able to insert Kharybdis into the moon's computer network, camouflaged within the OS. Over the course of the war the AI would be responsible for more ship kills than any other source through a mixture of corrupted navigational data, viral programs and doppleganger imprints taking temporary control of critical systems. By 2300 the moon would be abandoned as a cursed location.  
  
The League’s losses amounted to 25% of their starting forces, higher than would be expected but not entirely surprising given the lack of drone support. The weapon buoys were nominally successful though they weren't nearly on par with the platforms under construction for capping the relays between Batarian systems. Overall the engagement was considered a solid, if not inspiring, success, highlighting the way experienced commanders could develop counters to the League's traditional tactics.


	35. Alpha Strike

With communications down across the whole of the Hegemony it took weeks for Khar'shan to learn about the loss of the greater part if its mercenary fleet. Having largely given up on reinstating the comm relay network anytime soon, ships were dispatched back and forth between worlds to ferry orders and information. The cruiser that eventually visited Torfan to give the order to begin strikes against Baltia, approaching cautiously after passing the debris field at the relay, found the moon on high alert with only a handful of ships capable of launching. The lords of the Hegemony were forced to concede this was a war they were going to have to fight principally with their own forces, ramping up production of warships and propaganda to accelerate the growth of the privateer fleets.  
  
The blackout's greatest effect however was more insidious than the League had any idea of at the time. Corrupt and nepotistic at the best of times, the ruling factions and individuals beyond the homeworld soon took advantage to pull resources aside for their own defence at the cost of the overall battle plan and in defiance of the highest authorities. The critical Bahak system remained firmly in hand however and small battle groups were soon sent to pull together whatever forces could be had from across the Hegemony to gather at Urmola Base or reinforce the defence of the relay nexus joining the Kite's Nest cluster to the wider galaxy.  
  
Despite some concerns the Hegemony's warleaders decided that a heavy show of force was required to counter any moral boost in the League from the destruction of the mercenary fleet. With time to analyze the defeats that the League had inflicted on their forces so far the Hegemony's strategists were forming a reasonably accurate picture of how they operated and began the process of countering them. Static defences around the relay were more or less guaranteed and standing orders for various eventualities would need to be prearranged to counter the communication blackout. The first of a new batch of expensive QEC devices were also being installed on the lead ships to connect them to the Hegemony's flagship, the dreadnaut _Exalted_. The Alpha relay would be pushed up to maximum power allowing three waves to enter the Baltia system in quick succession with no warning to the defenders. The expendable first wave would clear the way, being a mix of bombers with disruption torpedoes and over-armoured freighters filled with fuel and fusion explosives to ram the nearest defenders, these would be piloted by VI relying solely on overlapping LIDAR arrays, with every system vulnerable to external interference ripped out. Second would be the ships of the most experienced crews, the veteran fleets of Khal'shan's rulers, who could be trusted to follow orders and keep their heads. Finally the _Exalted_ would come through with all the privateers that weren't on messenger duty. All ships were to hold close formation and carry out the preset orders they had been given.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Pure and simple attrition dominated the opening minutes after the first ships reached Baltia, bombers were scythed down by the score in return for the fire ships surviving long enough to ram the defence platforms. The second wave arrived laying down blanket fire all around them to silence the remaining defences before moving clearing for the arrival of the _Exalted_ and its host of freebooters. With only the most limited communication possible between ships the plan of attack had be made as simple as possible, each ship took a prearranged position relative to the dreadnaught and began following the course towards the Baltia Habitat.  
  
At this time the system was at its least defended since contact had been made with the Council due to the mission to counter the mercenary build up at Torfan. With these forces only halfway back, and the Naraka and N'gini fleets more than a week away, the system defence fleet was on its own and heavily outnumbered. In bypassing the intervening relays the Batarians had achieved their goal of complete surprise and by sacrificing their communications they were protected from the cyberwarfare attacks that were directed at them. Two factors however helped boost the defender's odds, L-Defence Group 4 was on the projected flight path of the Batarian fleet, and the drones left behind by the Torfan battlegroup were ready for use once linked to the cylinder's network.  
  
The defence fleet reached LDG4 just after the Hegemony began laying blanket fire in whichever vector damage came from. The process was effective but much bloodier than the League would countenance, the invaders were numerous however and less than sentimental. Forced to abandon their formation or risk the same fate, the League ships struck from the fringes in hit-and-run maneuvers, the first attempts to force open a wedge in the enemy formation had been costly and only marginally successful. As the last platform was silenced the defenders broke off and retreated to the habitat's outer defence perimeter.  
  
By this point the Hegemony's surviving ships from the relay breakthrough were down to four fifths their number, loses mostly amongst mostly veteran ships near the formation's edges. Driving off the defence fleet boosted the drive and moral of the crews', though a small number of ships had been lost after pursuing them against orders. The League was down to two third of its starting size, a hard loss for a single engagement but still the result of an otherwise admirable four to one kill ratio, including fire from static defences.  
  
Baltia Habitat's outer defence perimeter followed a edge of a sphere one light second out from the station's centre. More substantial than those at the L-points ,each platform held a flight of drones and weapons equal to a light cruiser. This was not by itself capable of halting the Hegemony's advance, nor was it intended to. The discipline shown by the Batarian fleet was far beyond what most would credit them capable of, in the face of everything they had held together when engaged and maintained the quickest course despite needing to fight through it. There was however a cost to be paid for this, their course was predictable. As the two fleets renewed their combat and the _Exalted_ began to sell the lives of its escorts in order dismantle the nearest defences a long range return was detected by sensor technicians across the Batarian fleet. The silhouette was indistinct but that they could see it at all through the League's jamming was worrisome, and it was growing closer.  
  
The League's crews were also disciplined, the loses of the first combat revealed the enemy's tunnel vision, the losses now were to take advantage of it. Too much strength shown too early might have distorted the Hegemony's plan of attack, pulled them out of a single formation and away from the predicted route. The fleet could be estimated to hold a third to half of the total warships at the Hegemony's disposal, there was only going to be one shot at victory if the league didn't want to be chasing splinters across the system. Every drone in the system had been gathered above the orbital plane in a powered down state until the time was right. Though each drone was individually small the swarm was immense, numbering in the hundreds, arcing wide to envelope the whole fleet below it, death by a thousand cuts. As the drones descended the inner defences also came online. Every kilometer of the cylinder's length held a full turn of the spiral of ball turrets that provided its direct defences. Each one held a single x-ray laser with power draw comparable to a small civilian ship, range was not limited by beam dispersal but by the difficulty of accurate targeting at light second distances. The _Exalted_ had the dubious distinction of being the first ship to experience live fire from one outside weapon testing sites.  
  
Three quarters of the defence fleet were lost by the time the last of the invaders were destroyed, the station's hull cracked and pock-marked by stay mass accelerator rounds. Clear up was still underway when the war fleets of the Combine and Assembly arrived, warspheres filling in gaps in defences while bladeships prowled round the relay. The War Council was forced to completely re-evaluate its plans for the war. If relays could be bypassed regularly then the whole strategy for isolating systems was flawed. The possibility hung in the air that it might be necessary to prioritise destroying the Hegemony's capacity to operate as a spacefaring civilisation over liberating the enslaved populations of their worlds.


	36. In Other News

''Tell the ambassador we appreciate the situation but that we simply can't rehouse several million people at a moment's notice. None of the nearby colonies have the necessary infrastructure, and think of the disruption to society that the more established worlds would face. These aren't people we can just let loose on a world without extensive rehabilitation and reorientation into the proper workings of society.'' They should know how long it takes for a decentralised government to reach consensus Tevos thought, listening to the young matron she'd sent to Irune to liaise with the League's ambassador there. ''They know quite well the Salarian's situation is different, and no one else has anything like the numbers to contend with that we do. Inform them we are working on it and will let them know when we are ready. If you'll excuse me I need to go, the Council is about to go into session.'' She wondered that the League was being deliberately awkward not posting an ambassador on the Citadel. How were they meant to join in with the wider workings of the galaxy without being at the centre of it?  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
'Patrol Command just contacted me to confirm the League's reports, the Viper and Eagle Nebula clusters are now clear of Hegemony military assets and under their control. Shipments of relief supplies are being increased to cover the requirements of the refugee camp they've set up in each cluster. Still no new information on how the Batarian fleet jumped relays last year but it hasn't happened since which Palaven is taking as a positive sign. The extra patrol groups assigned to the borders of these regions are being redeployed to the Terminus front, unless anyone has very compelling reasons otherwise.'' The last accompanied by a look that said there better not be any. ''The situation with mercenaries turned pirate is deteriorating far faster than projected, reports say even Illium is having trouble.'  
  
''We received assurances they are able to handle the situation,'' Tevos waved off, ''though admittedly little else has been said which raises some concerns.''  
  
''Removal of the Hegemony's trade links amplifying chaotic elements. STG strikes against consolidating individuals continuing but only irregularly effective at cutting down large scale raids.'' Galias, and indeed most of the Hierarchy's upper sommand she had spoken to, had responded to the deteriorating Terminus situation with a leaner, harder mentality. Lendin's replacement, Morel, was simply growing sour and frustrated at the unmanageability of things.  
  
''So long as Aria maintains Omega as the nexus of Terminus trade routes they have a open and welcoming market, she's simply taken over from Khal'shan as the primary port of call. And she's better at coordinating deals than they were.'' Tevos mused, missing the tight expression playing over her Turian counterpart.  
  
''On that subject, and at the highest levels of classification you'll understand, I need to inform you both that support amongst the Primarchs for dealing with Omega permanently is growing. There is little evidence that letting it remain is stabilizing the region or that targeting it will see meaningful retaliation above the attacks we are already facing, and long term should reduce the number of large scale, organised raids taking place. Once the Hegemony situation is no longer a concern I would be projecting months rather than years before action was taken. I am aware that the Republics have had long term plans in place regarding Aria so if any of them are critical you may want to see about accelerating your timetables.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
''Before you go waste both our time further, let me tell you how little I give a damn.'' Watching a miniature hologram of Tevos being self important was so far down the list of good ways of spending an evening. Aria supposed this was the real cost of power.  
  
''Will you start to 'give a damn' when a Hierarchy dreadnought is lining up on Omega? I have it on rather good authority that they are getting tired of watching you benefit from all the ill fortune along the Terminus border when very little good is coming from it.''  
  
''Please. The Blood Pack have been trying to oust me for decades, every petty warlord with delusions of grandeur has thought about becoming the new King o Queen of Omega, even the Hegemony at the peak of their ego made a go of thinking that this station was something other than my mine alone.'' And haven’t the ones that managed to made it out to Lorek changed their tune she thought with satisfaction. ''If the Turians want to try then they'll find out just how many people out here owe me favours, how difficult it is to keep a supply line that long safe and why they should have remembered what the one rule on Omega is.''  
  
''You've done very well out of the Republics' patronage, we made it much easier for you to stay in power than it might have been and in return we expected a greater degree of influence levered in our favour than what you're showing.'' Miniature Trevos being self righteously indignant was rather amusing, she'd have to keep the recording of this for dull moments.  
  
''And perhaps all you Matriarchs need to consider how much of that patronage I still need. I've had a lot of time to consolidate all those loopholes and blind eyes. Perhaps I'm even moving enough credits round to be making my own?'' Confidently playful shifted like lightning to deadly seriousness. Voice, pose and expression showing exactly what kind of person she could be if necessary. ''I didn't get where I am to be on anyone's leash or do anyone's bidding, you might want to introduce the word 'peer' into the conversation next time you’re all talking about me. Goodbye.'' The holo-Trevos was in mid exclamation as it dissolved. Let then have fun hunting for inside operators that never existed. Why waste money on people that couldn't be trusted when a half dozen shell companies on Illium could let her do it all and be as legal as can be. ''Bray. Tell Nyreen I'm feeling unduly magnanimous, if the Talons can finish clearing out the Blood Pack by the end of the week I'll offer them the same deal I did to the idiots they're getting rid of. Even if she didn't tell me about those ships from Lorek that docked last night.'' And those fools on Thessia thought they'd ever been in charge.


	37. Through a Mirror, Honourably

> _A letter by Grhi'Vellas'Rhawep, warrior of the third circle, Clan Grhi_  
>   
>  Dutiful Cousin, may your tutors give only praise when I hear from them, I write on the waning on the mid-quarter since deployment on this world.  
>   
> Our clan does well upon the world of Erzebat with few departing to the Endless Plains. Mae Bagong-Gahasa, who is the League's warlord, which they call 'general', has conducted her campaign with impressive skill and I acknowledge embarrassment at my once held doubts. I will say though they lack our skills at close range and bear no shields so wear armour that hides them from view even in open terrain and bear ranged weapons of particular power and accuracy. There is also a secret battle art they posses where each brace of warriors enters a trance that mingles their spirits so they act as one being with many bodies. I cannot say it does not frighten me a little to see but I will not say anything that would disrespect those I stand alongside. As you will have seen elsewhere there are a very great number of the machine beasts they favour, most of them loose within the city before us, harassing the foe in the day and despoiling their camps during the night.  
>   
> The enemy we face are of similar height to the Humans though heavier built, and are most recognisable by their four eyes. Most are mediocre warriors though some have shown much ability, but this is uncommon. If you have taken the chance to observe the League's way of war you will see that they are like mist to catch and as waves when they strike, these ones we face have no such sophistication. They hold behind cover and fill a direction with weapon fire when they see you, or scatter explosives wildly over an area. Perhaps I will mention to our Sage that the Warlord might keep a few of the smaller settlements contained but untouched for field training of our most recently inducted warriors.  
>   
> The weapons they use are unlikely things, firing a storm of metal shavings faster than the eye can see, even with helm enhancement. When they catch you on the charge it is like moving through a hailstorm, your shield flares with rippling white flashes and tries to push you back such that it feels like running uphill. They have shields of their own but these are weak things that shatter easily so they must also wear armour to compensate, though it is little better.  
>   
> We have encountered a strange thing recently while running to ground some who had tried to outflank us, not knowing how the machine beasts of the League had watched them all along. There were warriors that could manipulate the substance of the world around them with a blue light, or use it as a shield or weapon against us. Far more cunning and dangerous than any other we faced, they took a high toll from us when first engaged but broke off before we could formulate strategy against them. To counter them our Warlord called upon the service of the never-born, you will have met some of those that live within their ships and cities. Large barrels were brought to the forward bases which dissolved into fine, black sand as the beings incarnated into their new bodies. The one I witnessed, who I later learned was named Myrmidon, moved in a wind only it perceived, gathering for a moment into the image of a Human before disappearing into the city like smoke along the ground. There was no sign of it that I heard of until a week later.  
>   
> As one of the 'witches' (a Human term) made to counter-attack an ambush we had launched a shadow leapt from the overhang of a building above them, forming a spear that struck hard and true but was deflected by a bubble of blue light. Roiling like a stormfront the foe's defences were tested at every angle while they struck forth with flaring bursts of force that only burnt away the lesser part of the neverborn's form. Having taken the measure of it's enemy a feint was launched and when the counted came the true blow struck, a hand's width of armour upon the thigh torn apart and the flesh beneath left bloody and ragged. In pain and weakened the witch could not stand for long in this fight and now with the taste of blood the neverborn was both cold and brutal in dispatching them. Alas I only bore witness due to my injuries taken at the start of the ambush, an explosive projectile cracking my shield and allowing a burst of fire to strike true. With my leg lost below the knee I am unable to continue in the final stages of the city's capture and have been sent to the camp that cares for the injured who wait on the growth of replacements by the Human physicians, I do not care for the artificial limbs they offer.  
>   
> It is likely that I will not be fit to return to duty before the war is concluded but I believe I have conducted myself well and the honour bonds we are weaving with the League's warriors are strong things. A fifth circle warrior, who has been instructing me in one of the Human games for teaching strategy, has told me that the Matriarchs are well taken with the idea of claiming a world within the League's sphere now that the measure of our allies has been taken in battle and the value of their words found true. If we are lucky clans Zah and Vayj will agree with this plan, though I have not yet heard how fare the honour-kin I have within either of them.
> 
>  

 


	38. Curtain Call

The Fall of Khar'shan was both one of the shortest and bloodiest theater campaigns in the war. The Harsa system was barely defended by this stage, the better part of its fleet lost defending the Kite's Nest relay nexus. The fleeing aristocracy from the other clusters had flocked to the homeworld over the course of the war with their portable wealth and personal guards, creating a toxic atmosphere of intrigue, political infighting and a breakdown of unified military command. On top of this the Hegemony's media and information control was already failing, and public sentiment turning towards unrest at the lack of news from beyond the cluster and the failure of any of the Privateers to return at all, let alone with riches and glory. While the full extent of what was going on was still largely hidden, it was increasingly clear that something was wrong, though even the worst expectations had missed how close their society was to ending. Across the planet the arrival of the night terminator heralded the beginning of the end, global communications going dead as the invasion began.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Battlemaster Urak Blanat was long past deciding that he wasn't paid well enough for this as he sprinted towards the sounds of fiercest fighting. At least three sets of contradictory orders had come through the comms during brief windows in the interference, in the end he'd turned it off and headed towards the nearest explosions with the rest of his troops. Turning down the alley between blocks in the Old City brought him face to face with a unit of the attacking forces, neither side broke stride and Urak had a moment where the building lights flickers back on to properly see the the people that were about to trodden into the paving. Not even half armoured and built like an Asari maiden, the top of the lead troopers head barely reached his chin. Garish ribbons were tied across across the chest and arms of their muted bodysuits, whip-cracking behind them as if to match the snarling faces painted over the otherwise blank helmets. They were like walking affronts to his sense of professionalism, gods he was going to enjoy this too much.

  
It was like running into a block of stone. His barrier had flared wildly for a split second before a warning light in his helmet signaled its collapse, the misty white field around his opponent clearing as both recovered from the sudden deceleration. Eight hundred years of experience had his fist already coming in a vicious strike, instinct was all that saved him as a twisting deflection turned into a lightning fast spear hand that sheared off the front of his faceplate. His foot connected with another burst of opaque light and bought time to rip free the remains of his helmet and swing it to meet a twisting clawed hand wreathed in phosphor, shards of ceramic and twisted metal sent flying as he dimly felt bones break in his hand. A dead centre headbut gave him space but fire from his pistol hit nothing before being slapped from his hand and he struggled to bite down on a cry as a slicing motion cut most of the way through his knee. His last thought was the sudden realisation he couldn't hear any of his warriors fighting before a glowing fist pulverised his skull.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Petin was making a tactical withdrawal, with haste, running down a side street as the road ahead was lit by more flashes of fire. This wasn't what it was meant to be like. They were supposed to be forging the path to new opportunities, a better life than anything they could earn staying on the homeworld. And yes, the training was hard and brutal but that was for their own good, they had to be the best if they wanted to be like Balak or the old heros they made the holos about. No one said anything about fighting invaders that appeared out of thin air or charged through fire untouched to reach you. They'd found the bodies of those Krogan, there was nothing coming through the comms that made sense and only just made it out of cover before some type of weapon reduced it to gravel and dust. Old Ucay said they should head to where other units were meant to be posted, he was the only one that was still alive as far as he knew, they'd gotten separated after the last ambush when it was just him, Calap and the Forabat twins left. His family was still somewhere in the city. They were meant to be deep enough in that nothing would get to them but he'd already seen the empty shapes moving through a dust cloud past the last set of defence positions on his map. He wished he'd listened to his parents and stayed at the workshop, wished he knew that his sisters were safe and none of the stories about the other colonies were true.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
Parek Galashah was the highest ranking member of the Hegemony government. To be precise he was the highest ranking member of the Hegemony government that they had managed to identify and capture, which was good enough for the piece of theater they were putting him through. One wrist was zip-tied to the arm of his chair, and a writing tablet was in set in front of him detailing the unconditional and total surrender they were going to have him sign. In a bizarre parody of every meeting he'd had here the people on the other side of the desk were issuing orders and demands. A holo of the Citadel Councillors looked on as 'neutral observers', may their souls be bound to their carcasses for all time. Before him a Human, a member of whatever-in-the-wastes race they had fighting for them and a humanoid cloud of smoke. Universe being merciful he'd die from his own bile before seeing how they desecrated his civilisation.


	39. Resolutions

> As the Hegemony's worlds had started falling to the League's advance, a second campaign followed one step behind. The Red Crystal's humanitarian operations were epic in scope, simultaneously caring for millions of liberated slaves and maintaining basic living standards for the Batarian civilian populations. The Citadel Council was able to live up to its promises of assistance, cargo haulers delivering thousands of tons of material from Hierarchy surplus depots, whole towns worth of pre-fab buildings and critical food and medical supplies. On the return journey they transported the first waves of people being returned to their home nations. Less obviously they were also sowing the seeds for the reconstruction of Batarian society as well as infrastructure. The colonies in the Eagle and Viper nebulas were depopulated into rapidly growing relief camps on the worlds of the Kite's Nest cluster. A deliberate and sustained policy of ignoring prior social standing or place of origin when relocating people heralded the terminal decline of the caste system within a generation when combined with later policies.  
>   
> The old way of things had to end, there was no question about that. What to put in its place had been however, with quite intense debate. History repeatedly showed the dangers of trying to impose a radically different political and social system on a population, especially in the face of pre-existing upheavals where many would cling to the familiar and known. At the same time there was next to nothing left for the population to be proud of or unify behind. No one wanted to say it, but the Batarian population was about to be subject to an unprecedented social experiment.  
>   
> Officially termed 'meritocratic feudalism', the new socio-political structure combined demilitarised components of the Hierarchy's mode of government with the exam and review based promotion system of the League's guilds. This would provide a stable framework that still rewarded ambition and personal development without the same risks of corruption or nepotism that that previously run rife, slavery was expressly forbidden. A joint Citadel/League oversight group would stay in place for the next decade to assist the transition and vouch for the legitimacy of the Batarian Mandate. The new social model went hand in hand with a policy that the League had determined at the start of open hostilities; that the Batarians would be rebuilding themselves not living on other's handouts. If the Mandate was to stand on its own feet it had to have self respect and the sense that it could achieve its goals by its own ability rather than turn into an extension of the League's charity. Red Crystal development teams demonstrated, trained and advised, but that was all. To fund the reconstruction the Universal Exchange guided a century long lease of the entire Viper Nebula cluster to Citadel Council for industrial development, with options for renewal. All materials previously owned by the Hegemony was classed as now property of the Mandate and an appraisal and reclamation fleet would systematically strip evacuated worlds for delivery to Khar'shan where it would be redistributed as needed. The Forum authorised the at-cost building of orbital defences across the cluster under the proviso that the Mandate's military tonnage never exceeded its active civilian shipping while the Hierarchy added the far end of the Kite's Nest primary relay pair to its patrol routes, both actions helping to safeguard against opportunistic pirate attacks.  
>   
> There was however one group that posed a problem, those Batarians who had been born into the slave caste. Large numbers were not interested in reintegration or being part of a new Batarian state, they had a lifetime's experience of receiving the worst end of things from every other person that wasn't also a slave and had no intention of standing side by side with them now. Similarly most of the Citadel members were open to rehoming them, even with positive sounds from those members of their own race who had been enslaved themselves. The solution came rather unexpectedly from Tali'Zorah vas Gennoch who pointed out the similarity of position they held with her own people at the time of contact with the League. Could not a similar arrangement be made with them? With limited options a provisional go ahead was given by the Forum, the newly built Cygnus Station over New Earth agreeing to take them on. Overall it was still considered a good distance from ideal, or indeed preferred, but at the same time the League was  
> not going to shirk responsibility for the situation it had created.  
>   
> \- - - - - - - - - -  
>   
> The view of the war's conclusion on the Citadel side could be summed up as positive, with reservations. In terms of no longer needing to worry about the Hegemony the outer colonies were as happy as anything, plus the sudden market for imported goods in the Mandate boosted local economies. Both Asari and Volus corporations were almost unseemly in their haste to exploit the worlds of the Eagle Nebula although the stripping of infrastructure caused some grumbling. The one public concern was how stable the new government would remain and the Council was indecisive on whether it would be a good or bad thing to welcome it back into the fold. This soon became a background issue in light of the Terminus Problem and the increasingly aggressive stance of the Hierarchy and client races towards solving it. Privately there were a number of question marks left hanging regarding the means used to prosecute the war, most concerningly the possible deployment of a nanotech von Neumann WMD.  
>   
> On the far side of the relay there was relief at the League's success and also a growing sense of a positive future. The new relationship with the League was showing dividends with the first doorstep colonies making their way to self sustainability and a slow mixing of technology and culture pushing up its first shoots along the fringes. Amongst Humanity itself, and the Quarians, there was mixed feelings, the lives lost for a war that was pushed upon them but the blossoming relations with their neighbours that it had brought about as well as the lives pulled from slavery. While the LDEs were the grand pathfinders and outreaching hands to the galaxy, almost half of the ships making regular, day to day contact with the worlds of other civilisations were Quarian crewed, ship-based communities seeing a small revival. Two new clades had been established over the war years, reinforcing trade and diplomatic ties with otherwise distant civilisations and catalysing the Forum's shift to a virtual assembly rather than face to face meeting place.
> 
>  

 


	40. 2300

Rainbow fire filled the sky around Borealis Plate, the windows of the observation deck that ran round its full edge filled with chaos as the population celebrated the new year and turn of the century with abandon. The artificial auroras created by the orbital and its sister plate over the south pole were even more breath-taking from the surface and real time transmissions of the sight were streamed across the League. At the orbital fabricator over Brittia it as the signal to start the construction of the next giant leap for mankind, the Armstrong.  
  
Distance continued to deny the dreamers, a barrier to exploration and wanderlust that frustrated those that wanted to go just a bit further, to reach the next star but had to turn back. And so they asked: why do we? While the LDEs were ships that some compared to small colonies the Armstrong was more of a small colony that acted like a ship. Five kilometres long and two in diameter, the design explicitly allowed future generations the option to expand the vessel to fit their growing needs. Support craft and facilities echoed those on the Bryson class but on an order of magnitude greater, even including the capacity to build craft from scratch. Potentially having to look no further than itself for defence it carried wings of drones on exterior frames and enough weapons to discourage all but the most foolhardy. A QEC cluster would keep the vessel connected to the rest of the League and neighbouring civilizations, as well as allowing its Speaker to participate in the Forum. They were not going to be wanderers lost to the stars and slowly forgotten by those they left behind.  
  
It was ambitious and risky. The Gherihim applauded, redirecting a hive-ship to meet it at launch, elderly Quarians laughed or cried at the thousands of youngsters who were going to give up their homes to wander the galaxy on a ship. All agreed it was a very 'League' idea.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The debris field spread across the inner system, testament to the scale of battle that once took place there. A piece of support structure the size of one of the Citadel's wards turned slowly in its orbit, casting its shadow over an intact segment of memory substrate. It glowed gently with the light of active processing within its crystalline matrix before turning dull and inert as reserve power finally failed. Shortly after it was deflected from its course by the impact of a Quarian corpse.  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
The relay finally powered down. The 2nd and 5th Turian fleets, with elements of the Vol and Hanar navies held position as the more common visitors to Omega went into panic or clustered defensively around the station, blocked from leaving the system. On board the situation was very similar, Afterlife clearing of revellers as the major players attended the Queen. In the centre of Aria's impromptu war room a holo-display lit up as it accepted an incoming transmission. The image of Councillor Gallias carried his steely voice as if he stood amongst them, ''I was not well disposed to the idea of giving you this warning Aria T'loak. Do not expect another.'' Aria watched until every one of the ships had turned and departed through the relay, knuckles in a white grip around the railing. ''Get me contact every pirate and mercenary leader with a fleet,'' She finally said, those below welcoming the chance to depart from her cold anger. ''Nyreen, Bray. We have planning to do.''  
  
\- - - - - - - - - -  
  
''Ship 013 to Black Box. Deep imaging, sector 2-4 commencing.'' Irritating duty, could be usefully engaged though Naren Sulud as his STG probe-ship plumbed the atmosphere of Bahak's inner gas giant, life was too short for survey missions. All scans continued to show median readings within expected variation. Wait, no. ''013 to Black Box. Spectral analysis indicating possible organic resin decay constituents. Permission to investigate?'' Seeing things perhaps? Possibly boredom induced insanity, but then again they had all felt like this time they were at the right place. The affirmative response was better news than he'd had all week, his ship spiralling as it homed in on the chemical anomaly, thermal imaging and atmospheric sonar focusing directly below. There! Deep, possibly too deep for ship, but so close as well. A silhouette slowly emerged from the clouds, rising like a vast creature from the darkness. ''013 to Black Box. Have visual confirmation.''

 

**  
The End **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this seemed as good a place as I was going to find to draw this to a close, sorry to those that were looking forward to a Reaper War. I don't know if I could have done justice to that scale of conflict and drama, and I don't honesty believe I would have enjoyed writing it.


End file.
